Purely Yours
by xMarshmellow-tan
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is the personal slave of Hibari Kyouya, but somehow, engaged to the Vongola Prince Ietsuna. Wait, what? AU,cliché, OOC, crossdressing. 1827-72
1. This Innocence of Yours

**AN: My first fail.** With more to come, if I get some feedback. O_o" I try to update every week, but I'm still trying to get through school and weekly updates on my dA… and damn it, I have summer school soon OAO good luck to me…

Oh, and happy b day Hibari-san... :)

Hehe, enjoy it... :3

**Title: **Purely Yours

**Summary: **_Sawada Tsunayoshi is the personal slave of Hibari Kyouya, but somehow, engaged to the Vongola Prince Ietsuna. Wait, what? AU,cliché, OOC, crossdressing. 182772_

Please go easy on me… cliché. But um… O^O Please…?

But, I don't like flames much. They will used by Tsuna-kun.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own KHR in any way. If I did, 7227 would be canon :)

**Beta: **Non beta'd. xD

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>This innocence of yours, hold on to it…<em>

**Chapter 01: ****This Innocence of Yours**

-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-

I was the personal slave of Hibari Kyouya, the current king-to-be of Namimori Kingdom. He never treated me badly though, and for that I was grateful. He would pound others to their near extinction using his favorite catchphrase, "I'll bite you to death," but he never used it on me. Even though I was just a slave, he treated me almost as if I was someone important to him.

Ah, how I wish…

"Tsunayoshi." His low voice cut through my thoughts. I quickly resumed to cooking his dinner. Nobody else was allowed to make his food except for me. Hibari wouldn't hear of it. He said that my cooking was the best, and he would settle for no less.

I think it was just his way of saying 'don't stress yourselves out for the royal family' to the chefs though. What a thoughtful person.

"Y-yes, Hibari-sama?" I wearily asked, not wanting to screw up the cooking time for the roasted duck. I felt two intertwining arms wrap themselves around me, almost as if he was scared I was going to leave. He pressed his head upon mine, and I could almost feel the saddened look on his face. I immediately noticed this, and used my clean right hand to finger through his black locks of hair. "What's the matter?" I asked him softly, still keeping a keen eye on the cooking chicken.

Lifting his head a bit so that I could tell what he was saying, he sighed again, almost as if depressed. "The Vongola Kingdom has asked to see you again. You may go after you've finished cooking my lunch and dinner, herbivore."

I was slightly, if not very, irked by the fact that this was the third damned time the Vongola Kingdom has asked to see me in a month. My visits usually took up to three days, and so I found myself dedicating at least 1/5 of a month to them. Hibari was usually livid by the time I got back, beating up poor innocent souls while I was away. I facepalmed at the fact he wouldn't stand me being gone for long periods of time without the urge of needing to exert his prince-like aura to everyone.

Namely, a prince-like aura that had a certain death glow to it.

Hibari continued on. "The same rules and regulations apply as last time. Try to talk to them to form a negotiation, and that we will be known as Namimori-Vongola if we do. Also, if we do negotiate finally, talk about who would marry who, and the other needed items on the list." Suddenly, he placed his long and pale fingers under my chin, making me meet his gaze.

"Also, always remember who you belong to." His steel eyes locked onto my caramel ones, and I found myself not able to look away until he let go of my chin.

Noticing that the chicken was finally done, I responded with an almost robotic like voice, "Yes, Hibari-sama… will the formal, er, proper c-clothing be needed?" I blushed. I was a guy. A guy, damn it!

Hibari thought about this for merely a second and smirked. "You've been wearing a dress for the last, I don't know, all the visits since we started? I'm sure you know what to wear by now. Also, when you come back, change into a different dress. I like seeing you in them." I mouth dropped open.

I mentally groaned. I was a friggin crossdresser.

Joy.

-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-

I finally decided to pack some of my favorite dresses (out of a hundred or more) that Hibari had chose for me. I moaned. This sucked. I bet half the people in the Vongola Kingdom thought I was a girl because I kept on wearing dresses to the negotiation meetings.

Ruffling my flower-print sunflower orange dress again, I admired the number of bows and frills on the edges before stepping out onto Namimori ground.

I looked around for someone I recognized and found none. I scratched my head. Usually, they would send me the young prince himself or some officials to guide me to the castle. Too bad, I suppose. I started walking towards the brightly lit castle, taking in on how the village around it was very modernized. There were factories everywhere, and the air coming out from their huge funnels were clean, making me quite happy. I didn't get to observe the village eve more, since I soon bumped into a well built chest.

"H-hieeee!" I shrieked, stepping and falling over my own dress. Luckily, the figure I bumped into quickly caught me before I fell. I felt the breath from me taken away as I looked into familiar amber eyes. I giggled, for I knew it was the one and only-

Prince Ietsuna of Vongola. He chuckled at my clumsiness and smiled. "Already falling head over heels just by seeing me? Well this is an improvement…" I smacked his arm playfully and straightened myself up. Ietsuna was a really nice boy, and if I was a girl… I'd be madly in love with him.

Wait. The thought that I was crossdressing struck me again and I deadpanned. Ietsuna started guiding me to the castle, making the few almost routine remarks about how cute I was. I blushed slightly and growled at him. I saw lots of the palace people looking towards are way and bowing low for us. I didn't like this, since I was just a slave.

Just like that, the thought about me being a slave made me feel quite saddened, and I let Ietsuna drag me along more.

By the time we were in the castle, Ietsuna had led me to my bedroom (they even reserved a bedroom for me, since I came so damn much) and helped me unpack. Then, leading me to the stairs, he told me that the next negotiation meeting would take place at four hours, and that we could go sightseeing for now.

We were just out the door when I felt another figure bombard into me.

"Make room for the prince's guardians!" I 'hieeed' and ran out of the way, causing Ietsuna to scowl and mutter, "Goddamn…" before some others entered the castle.

Straightening my orange dress, Ietsuna made sure I was okay and then we both greeted his guardians. I had seen them before, but not outside of negotiation meetings.

I remembered the names of… almost of all of them. Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Ryohei Sasagawa, Lambo Bovino, and Rokudo Mukuro. However, Ryohei and Lambo seemed to be absent today, so I gave a faint smile to the group and laughed at Gokudera's almost automatic response.

"Hime! How are you doing today? We are very blessed to have the chance to meet you today!" his eyes were filled with sparkles- this made me almost made me think he was like a puppy.

I giggled softly and smiled. "I'm fine, Gokudera-kun. How are you?"

Ietsuna chuckled, "He's been waiting all this time wondering where you were and when you'd come back again." He lifted my gaze to mine. "But of course, I was waiting too…"

Blushing profusely, I asked, "So er… are we still going to go sightseeing?"

-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-

After Ietsuna and his guardians showed me across town (for the third time, I swear) we made it back to the conference room before it was four hours.

Ietsuna clutched my hand softly, and I smiled at our contact. I knew of his bloody past, and how he didn't like trusting anyone or even talking to them without being very close to them. All his guardians had met him in a peculiar way. There was obviously no possible way he'd make anyone random on the street his own guardian.

I felt honored that he treated me, a slave, the way he treated his own guardians. It's just that he didn't know I was a slave yet… I averted my eyes from his gaze quickly. I didn't want him to know. What would he think of me if he did?

We were finally in front of the conference room. Ietsuna went inside first, and tightened his hold on my hand slightly, telling me to come with him. I happily complied and found myself staring at the current Vongola boss.

"Nono!" I chirped. "How are you today?"

He chuckled at my expression and warmly gestured to me to take the seat in front of him with Ietsuna. "I'm quite fine, my dear Tsunayoshi. Why don't you take a seat?"

I felt my cheeks redden at the fact Ietsuna hadn't released his hold on my hand, and that we were in front of his grandfather too.

Nono instantly brought out a twelve-foot long scroll, the one that we were working on for the negotiation. He read off what we had so far-

"If the Namimori Kingdom and the Vongola Kingdom were to merge, it's stated that we shall be known as either Kingdom's title, the workers of each castle will be given passes to go to each other's country, both shall aid in case of war, trade will flourish, and all roads that were blocked from Namimori to Vongola shall begin removal of this date…"

I almost fell asleep, knowing almost all of the conditions by heart. But then Nono said something that we hadn't discussed before.

"… and Ietsuna shall be lawfully wedded to my dear Tsunayoshi for the alliance…"

I blurted out, "Say what?" and my ears pricked up.

Nono and Ietsuna were both staring at me with a pleased expression on their faces.

What just happened here?

-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-

The Prince of Namimori walked peacefully through the hallways of his castle, not minding the crowding of birds once in a while. He leaned against his shoulder which was propped up against the balcony railing. He wanted Tsunayoshi to come home. Now.

Dozing off and wondering what his favorite slave was doing, he didn't notice when Dino, his trusted butler came up to him and said, "H-Hibari-sama?"

Hibari jerked upwards, growling a bit from the voice. Dino shrieked and held out a piece of parchment paper in front of him shakily. Debating in his head whether to bite the blond herbivore to death or not, he decided with beating up the herbivore after taking the parchment paper.

And down went Dino for today. Hibari left him hanging there, laying on the ground, his blood pooling on the recently stainless floor.

Holding up the piece of paper that he had forcefully stolen from Dino, his eyes widened as he realized this was the final decision of the Namimori-Vongola alliance.

He started viewing all of the regulations and laws that would be placed if they were to merge, and his eyes froze on the middle of the paper. There was nothing Tsunayoshi hadn't talked to him about, until this.

Hibari hissed out in a deadly voice, "Dino, what does it mean by, "_Vongola Ietsuna is to marry Sawada Tsunayoshi of the Namimori Kingdom to complete this treaty with the payment of…?"_ His hands shook, the paper almost falling to the ground.

Dino gurgled in his half-dead state, "E-exachtly ash it shounds, Hibari-shama."

From that comment, Dino went from half-dead to pretty much, literally, dead.

-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-

I wrapped my hands around my knees softly, trying to not the damage the nightgown that Ietsuna had bought for me. It was so pretty- it would even match up to the Namimori standards, and we were the ones who had most of the latest designs and fashion. The nightgown was light orange, with intricate little designs all over it, and with frills at the edges. It was quickly becoming my favorite nightgown. I giggled softly, not noticing Ietsuna slipping in the room and sitting on the bed. Reaching over, he tugged me down to his chest. Nudging his head down into my hair, he breathed softly, "Tsunayoshi."

I responded with a meek, "Ietsuna."

I hadn't told him yet that I was a boy. I needed to tell him soon, right? I lifted my head out under his, and sat properly, so that he was facing upwards to meet my face. I looked down at the rich bed, sighing softly. "I-Ietsuna. I haven't told you this yet... but we can't possibly get married."

He rubbed my back affectionately, playing with the locks of hair that were waist-long. "Tsunayoshi," he literally growled, making the hairs on my neck stand on end. "I've told you, nothing will change the fact that we're getting married."

I grabbed his hand that wasn't playing with my hair. Staring straight into his eyes I whispered the three fateful words.

"I'm a boy…"

I unconsciously had closed my eyes before the statement, and now opened them to see Ietsuna smiling. I sat there; puzzled for a few moments, as to why the boy was _smiling. _Shouldn't he be raging about how he couldn't marry me anymore?

Then, it was _me_ who fell over at his words.

"I know. I was waiting for you to tell me, and damn happy that you decided to tell me before it was too late." He smirked at my puzzled expression.

I stuttered out, "W-wait, wha-at?" Ietsuna stuck his tongue at me in a playful banter, and placed me in his lap, my back touching his chest. Inhaling the smell of my neck, he literally purred out a few words.

"I fully knew well ever since the day you came here. I had known that Hibari Kyouya's favorite personal slave and servant was a boy. I just didn't expect him to be so pretty or cute." He was still smirking.

I deadpanned at the solid words. How could anyone say that without stuttering? Oh wait, that's just me.

Looking up at the warm amber gaze, I asked, "Wait. If you knew I was a slave, then how are you going to marry me since I'm practically… H-Hibari-sama's property?"

Lifting his head from my neck to place it in my bundle of hair once again, Ietsuna responded, "By buying you. Obviously."

I shrieked, "WHAT?" I couldn't let Ietsuna buy me! I was just a slave! A stupid, single slave!

Ietsuna's attempts to calm me down were quite useful, as we were both facing each other in bed in a few moments. Hugging me tightly, he met my eyes again. "No, I don't mind marrying you. After all, you're the most wonderful person I've met in my entire life…" He trailed off, his eyes taking on a more warm glow. I had yet to realize that I was blushing this whole time, and suddenly became more aware of it now, as his face was only centimeters away from mine.

He gave me the time to turn away, to reject his touch. But I didn't. Letting him lead the kiss, I felt his almost hot lips on mine, instantly turning my mind to a pile of goo. All that was registered in my brain was "Damn, that feels good" and "Ietsuna took my first kiss. Wao."

I let out a small whimper when I felt an even hotter tongue slip between my lips, making me jerk my head up in surprise. Ietsuna wasn't surprised at that and forced me under him, making me have to look at him when he wanted to. I couldn't think of much at all, my insides were burning with pleasure, and desiring for that feeling when he brushed his tongue among that place- _ah!_

Breaking away from the kiss with a squeal, I rested my head on Ietsuna's chest, too embarrassed to even look up at his face. I could tell that he had a content expression on as he reached over me and turned the light off by tugging the chain that turned the lamp off.

We were to sleep quite quickly, even though there were still remnants of my still visible blush on my face.

-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-

Hibari Kyouya was at the moment, smack dead in between the border of Namimori and Vongola. The rider of the carriage was his trusty right hand man Kusakabe. Even Kusakabe himself, who had known the young prince even before he was born, took in consideration of the death aura that was surrounding his young master at the moment. Even he knew better not to disturb or do anything against his orders when Hibari was this mad.

The young prince himself was inside the carriage, placed perfectly in the middle of two cushioned seats. He was quickly polishing his tonfas, making sure that they gleamed in the sunlight and were sure to deliver eternal hell to the first Sawada Ietsuna he saw. A very deadly glimmer was present in his eyes, and even the horses that were pulling along the carriage seemed to visibly shudder.

The paper that the proposal was on was already ripped to shreds, courtesy of yours truly. There was no friggin way Hibari was letting this alliance form with the wedding of _his_ Tsunayoshi.

Just thinking about the brunet made Hibari's hand clench in anger. If Ietsuna had kissed or touched his slave in any way- that young prince was going down.

After all, he had taken _extreme _measures to make sure that he was going to take every one of Tsuna's firsts.

Poor Hibari.

-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-

When morning came, I woke up to Ietsuna giving me delicate kisses all over my face, making me blush a bit. Feeling a little courageous, did I try and nip Ietsuna's nose before the prince's face neared mine again and kissed me on the cheek. With my face turning red, I straightened out my orange nightwear before getting up in bed, Ietsuna carrying me bridal style.

I squeaked, finding the way his hands rubbed my ass quite disturbing. "I-Ietsuna! Put me down!" I whined. Ietsuna only smirked at my reaction and went a few more feet before letting me down.

"Geez, princess. Don't be so mad, we're just going to go get breakfast." He pulled my hand along, dragging me towards the open hall presented to us.

I stuck my tongue out at him, not liking the nickname he gave me. It had better not be permanent, because if it was, I would let Hibari bite Ietsuna to death.

Quite harshly, too.

That being said, I didn't expect the royal deliverer to come rushing in the castle, shrieking, "H-Hibari Kyouya has a-arrived!" He ran off the red carpet leading to the entrance, and the doors opened slightly. At the moment, my mind was in "wait, WHAT" mode, and couldn't believe what I had just heard. Ietsuna grabbed my hand gently, trying to tell me that everything was okay.

Finally, the door opened, and Ietsuna only said one word.

"Damn."

Hibari gave a glance at the golden eyed boy and dashed forward at an inhuman speed, knocking over the servants all over the place. I mentally panicked. How was Ietsuna going to defend himself? He didn't have tonfas like Hibari did!

Suddenly, Hibari stopped right in front of us, with his hand firmly around my arm, tugging me towards him. I whimpered, and easily noticed how the two were in a very heated staring contest.

"Sawada Ietsuna." Hibari stated, tugging me towards him again.

"Hibari Kyouya." Ietsuna growled, putting a hand on my waist.

Hibari looked at me with a glare. "Herbivore, must I tell you again? You are mine."

I gulped, hoping that I wasn't going to be bitten to death. After all, whenever he beat me up, it was always in compromising situations.

Ietsuna glared at Hibari and made me stand right next to him. "No, Hibari. Your slave is mine. I believe we have already paid the money and everything. It's not an offer you can refuse. It's almost a hundred times more than a normal slave is worth. Just let him go."

I shivered, letting the money amount that Ietsuna had paid for me settle in. I knew already that the original amount of money needed to buy slaves was already a whole lot, but multiply that by a hundred?

Damn, that's a lot of money.

Finding the hem of my dress very interesting, I played with the frills as Hibari and Ietsuna seemed to be in a glaring contest.

Hibari snapped his gaze towards with me, growling out a challenge, "You will fight me. Winner of the fight keeps Tsunayoshi."

I deadpanned. They really shouldn't be fighting over me, of all things.

Ietsuna's eyes took on a harsh edge, and there was a flame dimly lit in those determined eyes.

"Deal. Also, if I win, Tsunayoshi marries _me._"

Hibari let a snarl, and continued, "And if I win, Tsunayoshi is still my _slave, _and comes home with me immediately. We will commence this battle the second we reach the battlefield lines."

Blinking twice, Iestuna smiled. "What, as in battlefield, do you mean the famous battleground of Vongola?"

Scoffing, Hibari spat out, "What else, herbivore?"

Ietsuna nodded and smirked. "Fine, then I'll see you there at fourteen hours this afternoon."

I jerked up to attention when Hibari finally won the tug of war and pulled me to his side.

Ietsuna's eyes flashed in some unreadable emotion, and I felt myself being dragged away.

-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-

The pen broke in Ietsuna's hands, making Gokudera look up in shock. Sighing miserably, he motioned to the half done paperwork that was now drenched in ink. "Tenth…" He whispered.

That seemed to snap Ietsuna out of his trance, making him blink once rapidly and smile, "What is it, Gokudera?"

Gokudera pushed up his glasses, and glanced at his boss's irritated expression knowingly and made a grumbling sound. "Tenth, don't let Hibari make you feel bad. If he ever takes Hime again, I'll be sure to blow him up!" Cue the sparkles and a dedicated expression.

Ietsuna chuckled at his guardian's attempt to cheer him up. He walked over to the nearest window, admiring how the radiant light seemed to be streaming down through little pockets of glass. He let his fingers trail down the fragile item, and said amusedly, "Of course, Gokudera-kun."

"Tenth, we should get going now… it's already thirteen hours."

"Ah, okay…" Ietsuna grabbed his gloves and ran along with Gokudera, trying to prepare for the upcoming battle.

-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-

I sat down in the carriage carefully, resting my injured limbs after receiving a harsh beating from Hibari. Moaned quietly, I hated the bruises that sprouted all over my legs. I glared at the Namimori prince sitting across from me. He didn't even seem troubled by the fact that I hurt _so much_, and it was all his fault. All he had to do was throw his tonfas around for a few seconds and there were already blue-ish bruises located on my body.

Pouting a little, I hissed when one of my really sore spots touched the side of the carriage seat, and glared at Hibari. This was the hardest beating I had received in awhile. And usually, Hibari would treat me after beating me to smithereens. But no, not this time. I almost felt heartbroken that he wouldn't even bat an eye at me now. Feeling depressed, I had no idea there were tears along my eyes until a hand reached over and wiped them off for me.

"Huh?" Was my intelligent response to whatever had started comforting me. I removed the hand from my face, and stared into deep, dark eyes that I was oh so ever familiar with.

Grabbing my chin, and forcing me to face him, Hibari only looked down at my face, almost in sadness. But that was impossible right? This was _the _Hibari Kyouya. He then traced my lips gently with his hand, the same hand that had hurt me with his tonfas. I inwardly flinched, but allowed the gesture anyways. He started from the top right and traced the edges until he reached the same point, counterclockwise.

"I wasn't your first, was I, Tsunayoshi?"

The words came out so fast, I had to recollect myself to understand what he just said.

Unknowingly, the tears had once again gathered upon on my face and were dripping down. Grabbing a handkerchief, one that strangely that seemed like the one Hibari used to cover Hibird with, he wiped the tears off. I closed my eyes slowly, my chest suddenly hurting a whole lot more.

"I-I'm sorry." Before I had realized it, I was apologizing.

Hibari's eyes seemed to flash with hatred before letting himself lay his head on my shoulder, and then breathing in the scent.

"It was _that _herbivore, wasn't it?" His words were muttered against the now drenched top of my orange dress.

I only sobbed in agreement, wondering why I was so sad.

_You've already slipped away…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was it?<strong> I'd like feedback please. It's my first time trying to write a multi-chapter and posting it online. D8 (I've written oneshots before, but I never uploaded them online…)

o~ See you next time! *chu*


	2. Even so, I Still Love You

****EDIT!** Guys, please vote for the poll in my profile! O^O **It really does affect the story if you do vote!

:) The poll result will be shown after I post up the third chapter!

3~ I love you all! Now er, back to the er, un-edited story. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Continuing on with my fail.<strong> Haha, thank you guys for the reviews! I was so damn happy about them, I tried my best to keep writing, and apparently finished before the week was over!

So here's a fast update for y'all!

I try to update every week, and keep this story a secret from my friends .O *shhhh!* Thank you all for the support! I find it very annoying to respond to every review in the actual fanfiction chapter, especially if some people won't even read the next chapter, so I'll only be answering questions here (But there's no questions to answer at the moment. AHAHA).

Thank you sTrAwbErRi009, fictionreader18, Kichou, ben4kevin, shinnifura-chan, and Scarletnight13 for reviewing! :D I LOVE YOU ALL!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR in any way.

**Beta:** Not beta'd. Er, BY ME?

**By the way**, if you're going to flame me, or send some harsh criticism, at least use proper grammar and punctuation. Thank you. I take criticism very seriously O^O

* * *

><p><em>You'll never realize it… but even so, I still love you…<em>

**Chapter 02: ****Even so, I Still Love You**

-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-

It was already so close to fourteen hours, and I had to bring a few towels and napkins along just because I was scared that my sweat was going to start pooling somewhere. Hibari chuckled at how cautious I was. I merely scowled at him and playfully threw the towel at him, smiling at the _smack _that resounded across the carriage. Afterwards, I had to climb across the seats to avoid getting bitten to death the second time that day.

Kusakabe had informed us in a very discreet manner that we were going to arrive in a few moments. This made my hands clammy with sweat, and I cast nervous glances at random places, not minding the heat all of a sudden.

"E-Eh?" I squeaked out loud when I felt a cup of hot liquid being shoved into my face unceremoniously. I jerked up when I realized it was Hibari. Taking a further inspection of the container, I saw that it was a delicate cup filled with Hibari's favorite type of tea.

Looking into the dark eyes above me, I squeaked again when I felt him murmur softly, "Drink, herbivore."

I smiled at the commanding figure, and did exactly as he demanded. I knew this was his way of caring for people. Closing my eyes as I let the rich tea heighten my senses, I almost moaned in delight when I felt hands brushing my hair in a smooth motion. They pinpricked out all the knots and tangles, and was almost comforting.

The only comfort I had before the battle.

While I was drinking my tea absent-mindedly, I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander towards a certain golden eyed teen. I hoped from the bottom of my heart he was doing well. Heaven knows that if he lost, I'd be traumatized. Heck, I don't even know if I could recover from my instant depression if I lost him in anyway…

_Ahhh! Bad thoughts! Turn off brain!_

Deciding to turn my gaze to the other person in the carriage, I wondered why Hibari was so against me marrying Ietsuna. It wasn't like Hibari himself could marry me; it was highly forbidden for someone such of high position to sink so low as to even treat the lower as an individual.

I knew that everybody who knew of us regarded me as either "Hime" or a sort of royal title. That status directed to a slave was unheard of.

Finally, Kusakabe opened the door to the carriage very slightly, and whispered, "Hibari-sama, Tsunayoshi-sama. It is time to go to the battlefield. Any later, and we might be late." His eyes resumed their vigilant watching, and started surveying the salient, judging the environment quickly.

Hibari got out first and held open the door for me, making me blush a bit before stepping out and using his hand as leverage. I winced slightly, since the bruises still hurt. Hibari took no notice of this, and dragged me even closer battle ground. Even though just a glimpse of the globe would make some people faint by just being in the presence of it, Hibari just yawned and murmured a few nothings about Hibrid. Then, he promptly started walking towards the arena, taking in its massive appearance.

It was a well constructed transparent globe, which of no one knew what it was made of except for the Vongola Kingdom's leaders. It only had one entrance, and it was around fifteen meters high. The transparent material used to make the globe was unbreakable. Even the dumbest person in both Vongola and Namimori could tell you that.

It was legendary.

Other than the fact it was made by the most beautiful transparent items found on the face of the earth, many crucial battles took place inside the dome, wracking its insides but not leaving a single scratch on the surface. Anyone would whistle in amazement if they touched the stainless globe's outside, even once.

Then, turning my head away from the impressive structure, I noticed a few figures far away, inside the globe. Even from a distance, I could see that Ietsuna and his guardians were already there, with the exception of Lambo and Ryohei. I guess, for better reasoning, they had forced the young lightning and sun guardian to stay home and mind his own business (which probably involved candy eating and horseplay).

I felt myself blush once more as Ietsuna directed his gaze at me and shot me a wink. Sometimes, this made me bubble with jealousy, thinking that he might have done this with other people. But then again, I snapped up, knowing that Ietsuna was very anti-social with those who he didn't know. Giggling happily in my head, I wondered why I doubted him in the first place. I would be the closest one to his heart.

Always.

Letting out a sharp cry, I glared at Hibari who had now had my wrist in his hand, squeezing and tugging it towards him. He was starting at Ietsuna intently, almost as if there was a spark in between the two. Ietsuna seemed quite annoyed by that, and quickly made his way towards us, pointing to his watch. He started saying something – but I couldn't make it out from far away.

However, it became clear that he was counting down the seconds until the final battle arrived.

I could see the words on his lips.

"3…" Hibari had released me from his hold, and bolted towards the training ground marked by a border of white chalk.

"2…" By now, Ietsuna had already pulled out his gloves, and to my amazement, a dying will lit on his head.

"1…"

"H-HIEE!" I screamed as I felt myself shudder because _someone _held their hand over my eyes, not allowing me to see the action that was taking place. I immediately recognized the smoky smell, and I yelled out, "Goku-" But was silenced when he brought his other hand to my mouth.

I managed to choke out, "Mmmphg!" He explained quickly in my ear, "Hime, you don't need to see this." Then, he made me face the other direction of the fight, even though I was struggling the best I could. Hearing metal hit things and random objects behind me made the feeling of being blinded and silenced no better. I had no idea who was winning or who was getting hurt.

I tried biting Gokudera's hand, but he wouldn't release his iron hold, even as I made blood drip slightly from a cut due to my constant biting. I whimpered slightly, but Gokudera still wouldn't let go. After awhile, I started feeling guilty causing him so much pain when he obviously had a good intentive.

Soon after we were quite a distance from the ongoing battle, he lifted his hands from their hold and shocked me with his electric green eyes. He brushed away a strand of hair that fell into my place and sighed heavily.

"Hime, this really isn't for your innocent eyes to see."

-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-

The feeling of knowing something, maybe the most important event that has happened in quite a while is going on behind your back is maddening.

Yamamoto and Gokudera both stood in front of my vision towards the battle, just in the way so I couldn't even capture a glimpse of what was happening. This almost made angry tears spring to my eyes. What if one of them got hurt badly? I wouldn't live it down if either had died without perhaps futile attempts of help by me. So, for the longest fifteen minutes of my life, I just stood there and tried to stare the two sturdy guardians down.

"Dammit…" I cussed, when I realized there was no way I was going to get through them. Finally giving up, I took a seat on the ground and glared at whatever was there.

Suddenly, a humongous _boom _went off, indicating that the battle was soon over. I was scared to see what the damage was though. Gokudera had ushered me under a platform, where I received shade from the sun. He said that it was to protect my porcelain skin. I knew he was only saying that because he just wanted me as far as possible from the fighting.

Soon, Yamamoto ran over to the place where the battlefield took place, and disappeared from my line of sight. Gokudera was right next to me, just to make sure I wouldn't see any of the brutal scene. Then, my eyes clicked into place, myself gasping when I noticed that Gokudera had taken out a cigarette box to replenish his smoke. This was my chance.

Racing over to where the battle originally took place, I ignored all the cries that came from Gokudera saying to stop, don't look. Like _heck _I would. I finally got the chance to see the people dear to me, and he tells me to _stop?_

Hell no.

However, being the clumsy idiot I am, I fell to the ground, tripping over a rock, when I was only a few feet away from the entrance of the smoke. I let out a shrilly "hieeeee" and tumbled over.

_So close too…_

I felt fear and anticipation rebound in my stomach. Stealing a glance upwards and into the settling smoke, my eyes widened a fraction before realizing that I was looking at dark colored eyes, it meant only one thing.

Hibari was the winner.

I saw a dark, almost burnt patch directly behind him, where Yamamoto was performing his Shigure forms, spraying water over the residing flames. I felt the breath escape me as images of the golden eyed boy flashed through my head, making me whimper in worry. Clutching the hem of my dress, I tried racing forward to the darkened area, confirming the worst of my fears.

But before I could step inside the few yards leading to the secluded rubble, Hibari had secured his hand around my hand and pulled gently, who was suddenly aware of all the bruises and injuries he had inflicted on me, even though he didn't give a care in the world a while before.

"H-Hibari-san…" I stuttered out, my eyes clearly showing the desire to make sure that Ietsuna was dare I say, _alive._

He growled in irritation and stated in an almost rushed manner, "Tsunayoshi. You're mine, and always will be. I _will _cage you up if you resist. You saw it yourself. I won. Now, let's move along back to Namimori."

Unknowingly, I knew that from anybody else's point of view, my eyes were dilating in worry. Casting worried glances toward the dead patch of land adjacent to myself.

Suddenly, the pressure on my hand disappeared, and I looked back, shocked to hear a _thud._

Hibari had collapsed.

Kusakabe had rushed towards his leader with a air filled with worry, and I only stared in horror, not understanding what was happening.

"…Hibari-san?" I whispered, breathless.

I looked at the figure on the ground, whose face was turned the other way, not facing me in the least. "Tsunayoshi, my right leg-" not waiting for him to finish, I almost immediately grabbed his pant leg and rolled it up, Kusakabe passing me some herbs and medicine. Dropping some of the herbs, I realized the ground was shaking.

Wait, _what? _

The ground was trembling, the tremors coming from behind me. Feeling the vibrations rush through the dirt under me, I let out a surprised squeak when the ground began to fluctuate wildly, making me gaze behind me, at the spot where Ietsuna was supposedly buried.

I almost fainted when I saw a pair of familiar amber eyes burning brighter than I had ever seen them, poking out of the dirt along with a body, slowly rising up and making its way through the ground.

"I-Ietsuna…" I nearly dropped all the items I was carrying, but remembered that I had to treat Hibari-san.

Hibari merely growled at the offending human now on the field and glared harshly. Ietsuna only continued to make his way out of the ground, with Yamamoto's help.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm arms embrace me.

"Tsunayoshi, don't even try. The only way to cure that poison is to feed him an antidote that only Yamamoto has."

I immediately knew from the warmth and the sound of the voice it was Ietsuna, and I let myself relax in his hold. "U-um… then can I er, have it? Hibari-san needs treatment…" I trailed off hopelessly.

Ietsuna smirked. "Hibari Kyouya. You may have won the fight, but…"

He gestured to Yamamoto.

"It's not over yet."

I felt my whole body freeze, looking at Hibari in horror. I couldn't bear to look behind me, for I knew that Ietsuna's warm and unassuming gaze would be there, sure to change my mind about him.

"_How could he do this?"_ played through my mind again and again, making me choke.

And if looks could kill, Ietsuna would be long dead by now. However, Hibari was losing breath, and I could tell that he wouldn't last long, especially his infected right leg if we didn't give him the antidote. Then, Hibari finally rasped out, "What do you want for the antidote, herbivore?"

Smirking in victory, Ietsuna laughed, "Only one thing."

"For you to go along with the contract, and all of its terms at the moment."

I felt _scared._

Hibari was the maddest I had seen him in awhile, his eyes burning in anger and his lips shaking in frustration. His teeth were showing, and it looked like he could murder a whole army with those eyes. Ietsuna only stood there, with his face in my hair, only smiling gently at him.

I couldn't help but feel pity for Hibari, since he was in such a sad state. Had he no choice?

"Fine. I accept." Was heard, almost barely, from Hibari's lips.

I snapped my head up in shock, not believing what I had heard. But then, I was suddenly tugged down by Hibari grabbing the end strands of my hair and I leant towards him, trying to hear what he said.

"_I can't love you if I'm not alive…"_

Feeling the intense stare from him, I couldn't turn him down and I looked up, meeting dark, black hues with almost tear stained caramel eyes.

"H-Hibari-san…" I sniffed.

Ietsuna, having enough of it, motioned to Yamamoto for him to apply the antidote. The process was quick and easy, and if it hurt, Hibari showed no sign of pain. It was almost a given from his stoic attitude all the time.

The shot was done quick, and Ietsuna surprisingly, wasn't smiling the whole time. Instead, I felt his eyes on me, frowning in disapproval. This left me wondering what was wrong, and what had happened. In a few moments however, the Namimori Prince was up and at it again, and the first thing he did when he got up was walk over to Ietsuna-

And deliver a strong punch with his tonfas, which had miraculously appeared out of nowhere, on the Vongola Prince's face.

Ietsuna had accepted it without any resistance, and I felt myself shrieking in worry as he fell to the ground, cupping his now bruised face.

Then, Hibari motioned to Kusakabe again, the butler carrying the before dropped herbs and putting them in the carriage. I watched the two warily, and could feel myself breaking with every second. Why was that expression on Hibari's face…

It was the saddest one I had seen, ever. And that's saying a lot, since Hibari didn't show many expressions except for irritation and coldness.

And to my dismay, I saw another emotion- one that I had never recognized in those dark eyes until now.

_Love._

-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-

Dino, one of the Vongola Prince's butlers, was standing up on unsteady legs after he had recovered from Hibari's mad attack. Even thinking about the thought made him shudder with fear. He knew that Hibari and Kusakuabe were coming home soon, and probably with Tsunayoshi.

Humming happily to himself, he managed the servants of the mansion for a bit more, until he saw the tiny figure of a carriage speeding to the front gates. Instantly knowing that it was the royal prince, he immediately hurried to the door in a few moments and opened the huge doors slowly.

He fiddled with the piece of paper in his hands, knowing almost exactly what was going to happen to him if he showed his prince the same paper that was ripped to shreds a day before. Gulping in despair, he sighed dejectedly and bowed low, along with the rest of the servants, welcoming the young prince home.

"Welcome home, Hibari-sama…" was heard throughout the front line of servants, all in perfect synchronization.

No one questioned the air of sadness around the prince, and the more deadly demeanor than usual. Hibari made his way through the crowd, and stopped at Dino. He spat out quickly, "Give me the paper."

Dino perked up, almost amazed that Hibari had asked for it. "The treaty, H-Hibari-sama?"

Another glare was directed towards the blond butler, making him shiver with apprehension. "_What else, _herbivore."

The treaty was quickly given to Hibari, who clenched his jaw with mad anger and smashed his tonfa in the nearest wall, cracks forming around it due to the strength exerted. The servants all rushed out of the main hall, getting supplies to fix the deformation in the wall.

"Kusakabe. Pen." Hibari hissed out, and his face said that if he didn't get what he wanted in the next few minutes, he was going to murder someone.

In a matter of seconds, too.

Kusakabe almost fainted to due the trepidation he felt, but quickly fetched a pen for the enraged prince, and watched himself as Hibari almost broke the pen with his anger, his knuckles going white from the effort. As the time ticked away, almost everybody passing stopped and looked at what was happening, and why the prince was staring so long at a simple sheet of paper.

Suddenly, the piece of paper flew to the ground with a pen, and it made a resounding _crunch_, making everyone in the room wince.

The treaty had been signed.

"H-Hibari-sama…" Kusakabe stuttered out, not liking how right after the prince signed the paper with much hesitation, he had raced to his room, shocking everybody by the inhuman speed. The door to the royal bedroom was almost ripped out, and was closed with a loud _bam, _one that everyone in the mansion could hear.

Dino gulped again, and stared at his feet unhappily. He had read what was in that treaty, and knew exactly why his prince was feeling so mad. Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything about it. His hand clenched in anger, feeling an almost protective aura rise around him, making him wonder about the little brunet who was soon to be married off.

After everyone had cleared out from the main hallway, sickening sounds of people entering and _not exiting _the prince's room was heard, and many screams of pain alongside with the sounds of crunching bones.

Nobody in their right mind would deliberately upset the prince for the rest of the day.

-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-

I walked the rest of the way with Ietsuna home, the prince insisting that we take the chance to know each other better as we walked. However, I think that was only an excuse to just be with me, since for most of the time, we were leaning against each other, relishing in the other's warmth as we trudged towards the lightened castle.

Giving me some few light kisses which I squirmed with joy at, Ietsuna made me go to stay in his room, and left me there. He said that he had a few things to take care of first, and I didn't question him. After all, I knew that he was very busy at nights, and his bloodstained gloves were always the proof.

Looking wearily at the first few raindrops amongst my window, I sighed in displeasure that I wasn't with Ietsuna, so it was just lonely me.

"_I'm not with Hibari-san either..." _The thought flashed through my head, making me roll into a ball with unhappiness.

Tracing the patterns that appeared upon the windowsill, I laughed at how intricate the patterns came out to be and how my life would forever be like them, twisting, falling ad the ending abruptly at a very hard obstacle.

I jerked lightly to the right when I realized the chef's voice reminding me that dinner was soon. I yelled a simple reply that said I understood and would join the royal table soon. This really was too much for one slave, one that doesn't even have his own freedom to decide who to marry.

I sighed unhappily again as I thought of the impending wedding, soon to arrive next month. This would conclude the treaty of the Namimori-Vongola. I wonder thought, if even after I got married, if Hibari would still visit me. The chances were still very high, and I doubt he would leave me alone sometime soon. Finally getting up and collecting a handful of frills in my upturned hand, I started moving towards the dining room.

To my surprise, Ietsuna was waking right outside the door for me, leaning against the wall in a carefree manner. I chirped out a greeting to him, and smiled nervously when he took my hands and led us to the dining room.

He whispered into my ear, "You know that Hibari won't be joining us for dinner, right?"

Suddenly feeling dismayed, I stared at the floor some more, finding it suddenly interesting. I perked up however, when I felt unmistakably Ietsuna's warm hands run through my untamable locks slowly. He assured me smoothly, "Don't worry. I'll be here next to you, always."

I blushed slightly and smiled at him, knowing the sincerity in those words. Ietsuna then brought down his hand from my hair and smiled warmly. "Let's get a move on now. The chef won't be happy if we're even later than we already are."

Nodding in agreement, I followed him slowly down the stairs. Too bad Hibari wasn't going to be joining us.

-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-

After our quick dinner of fine, deluxe food, Ietsuna led me outside, to the porch that allowed you to see all the stars shining from that certain place. It took away my breath by just staring at it, and I could never get enough.

Ietsuna only laughed happily when he saw my dumbfounded expression - it was one that he was going to get used to very soon.

I mouthed the words, "It's beautiful" and Ietsuna seemed to understand, his eyes slanting in agreement. Leading me over to a chair, he brought me to sit firmly on his lap, making me blush furiously. He paid no attention to my obvious embarrassment and smiled widely at how the stars seemed to twinkle in agreement.

"Tsuna..." he started to say. I responded by burying my face into his chest. Happily murmuring in content, I made no plans to leave soon.

"You're not against this marriage right? It's mutual?" his worried eyes shook slightly, and I turned my head upwards to just steal a glimpse of his current posture.

I bit my lip when I saw that in fact, his whole body was shaking, and now his eyes were dilating in fear, honestly waiting for my response.

"No. Ietsuna, I feel very... l-loved by you, and it's totally mutual..." I felt my words leave my lips before I realized it. Ietsuna seemed to stop shaking and settle down, but his eyes were still dilating in worry.

"Then, tell me... would you rather marry Hibari-san?"

My eyes snapped open, my face finally out of his chest, and for a change, it was me who was shaking in fear now. He couldn't possibly be telling me to choose. It was just that hard to do.

"…I really don't know…"

I felt my voice falter, and Ietsuna looked at me with understanding, as if he knew about the turmoil within me. He sighed out loud and smiled happily while petting my hair again.

"Thank you."

My eyes snapped open in surprise. "W-What for?"

I was lost again when amber eyes stared me down. "For even taking the chance to know me. I love you so much… so much…"

My heart beat increased.

And I loved him, so much… so much…

If only…

Hibari was the cold, calm one, but always protected me when times came. He may have not been the perfect husband, but he was definitely one that I would consider. I also knew that he would discipline me if I had done wrong, and for that, I was grateful. At least I would be on top of my game all the time.

Ietsuna was any girls' dream- but I suppose that I was probably one of the closest people he had because of his traumatic childhood. I smiled at the thought since I knew that there wouldn't be anybody who could replace me for Ietsuna. It would always be me, only me. This made me feel appreciated.

Another thought struck me.

I loved them both.

_Try and see me for once, will you?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Um, I hope things don't seem so rushed! Sorry, I was really intent on uploading this today! OAO

I would appreciate it VERY much if you left a review!

o*~ Until next time! *chu-

5/8/11 – Chapter 1 edited, fixed some mistakes


	3. Disregarding any Objections

**AN: EDIT: POLL HAS BEEN CLOSED. YOU CAN SEE RESULTS ON MY PROFILE.**

Thank you everyone who decided to vote!

Also, even though the poll has been closed, I'm still accepting REVIEW VOTES.

So far, since Hibari-san is winning only by one, I might still make it 1827 with 72 somehow involved xD"**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>This chappy is dedicated to fictionreader18. Hehe, I added 1k more words than usual to this chapter just for you! Dear god, you always make my day ^^" Thank you for being the first one to review the 2nd chapter! Haha, I was losing faith in reviews until I saw your message! :3<p>

Anyways, also thanks to lovepikachu12, Cuore l'anima della, Kichou, iloveyaoi-G27, Breathless02, [ShawolsMVP, Passerby], (you two were so sweet OAO) ben4kevin , shinnifura-chan , Orcux, and thestalkingfreak(LOL) for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR in any way.

**Beta'd:** BY ME

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Come back to me… please?<em>

**Chapter 03: Disregarding any Objections**

-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-

Hibari was in an extremely foul mood.

The servants scurried around everywhere, fearing his wrath. The young prince was also the most irritable in the morning, and that only made his usual stoic nature even worse. But today, everybody was feeling bad. Why?

Since Hibari himself said that most likely, Tsuna wasn't going to be coming back for a_ long time_.  
>Tsunayoshi was loved. Everybody in the castle enjoyed his smiles and soft comments, and he made the air around him shiver with happiness. You could immediately feel bewitched by the boy due to his personality, and he had an almost natural attraction to make people crowd around him. Those of who had met him in the castle could tell you within a second how much he was adored, yet it was understood that he was only Hibari's.<p>

Any people who came to even attempted to court the brunet was smashed to smithereens by Hibari's tonfas.

Inside his room, Hibari debated whether to sleep on the now destroyed bed or not. In fact, the whole room was mauled, and it had the aura that made you think a bear just rampaged through here.

"Tsunayoshi..." he breathed out heavily, and then decided to go sleep in his spare bedroom.

Yep, he was just that rich, having a spare bedroom for himself.

All the people in the nearby rooms shuddered with fear when they heard the loud _bang_ that came from Hibari's room. They could tell that the prince was probably mad and decided to move into a different room for the night. No one questioned him.

-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-

I woke up groggily, my eyes adjusting to the light that was being directed in Ietsuna's room. Clutching some of the frills of my orange nightgown, I gently eased it out of the way as I got up with a yawn, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

Ietsuna was beside me surprisingly, his face relaxed as he kept sleeping. I quickly peeled his arm off my waist, and leaned towards his face. It was so peaceful right now, it made me want to take a photo and cherish it forever. Planting a quick kiss on his upturned cheek, I got up slowly and got dressed first.  
>I knew for a fact that Ietsuna probably had a harsh night, since I saw the traces of quickly washed stains from his hands. He may try to hide the fact that he has certain duties at night, but I saw through his attempts to hide it.<p>

I sighed resentfully, knowing that this was part of a king's job-

To protect the ones that he loves.

When I was walking down the staircase, I quickly noticed the guardians sitting at one side of the table, all enjoying their breakfast while the maids ran around, tending to their needs. Gokudera flashed me a dazzling smile, and chirped out, "Hime! How are you doing this morning?"

I smiled in response and replied almost as cheerfully, "Wonderful, thank you."

"Ahaha, it looks like you're still half awake!" Yamamoto chuckled, sipping on his milk.

I nodded sleepily, but soon my eyes snapped open when I felt arms embrace me from behind.

"Who...?" I wondered, feeling the familiar warmth on my back. That was a rhetorical question, since I would recognize this scent anywhere. I felt the figure behind me bury his head in my shoulders, making me giggle at how ticklish his hair was.

"Ietsuna! Hehe, your hair-" I was cut off when he brought his hands from my waist to lift up my chin, upturned towards him.

I gasped right before his lips met mine, resulting in a morning kiss. I fell into his body, knowing that he would support me from behind.

"Mmmh..." I groaned out when I felt a tongue lick at my lips, making me break the connection. This made Ietsuna frown slightly and pout a bit.

We both started blushing the second we heard Lambo and Yamamoto break out into wolf whistles, Mukuro only "kufufu"ing in amusement.

"Guys, shut up!" Ietsuna growled, his face almost as red as mine at the moment.

Gokudera seemed to back up Ietsuna's comment right away, yelling out, "Shut the hell up, and let Tenth and Hime enjoy their alone time together!" He then brought down his palms on the table, emphasizing his anger.

I only covered my face with my hands, letting out a shriek when Ietsuna pulled me gently to the breakfast table, seating me right next to him, the royal chair. He started glaring at a certain person on the other side of the table again when he heard him go, "Awww..."

Yamamoto stopped cooing at us for a moment and smiled good naturally, "Sorry! It's just that you two are way too cute! I thought that morning kiss thing was something that only happened in books!" He then flashed us another grin, not caring how Ietsuna ran across the table at the speed of light to set the edges of his hair "accidentally" on fire.

I giggled happily, pulling at the ends of my silky peach dress.

-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-

Shivering outside of his prince's room, Dino thought about the chances that he would die today. Taking a look at the destroyed bedroom made him go frigid with anticipation, and he gulped audibly.

Kusakabe eyed Dino's actions with interest, smiling at how amusing they were. His smile was quickly wiped off his face however, since the main chef had just told him to fetch for Hibari.

Teeth clattering together, he started the long ascent upstairs that led to the young prince's spare bedroom. His eyes closed once he reached the door, and he pressed his ear on it, trying to hear any signs that the young master was alive.

Timidly knocking on the door twice, he called out softly, "H-Hibari-sama?"

Once he received a grunt of recognition from the cold dark haired man from the other side of the door, he opened the door just a little sliver, letting the main hallway light peek into the dark room. "Hibari-sama, the chef has your breakfast ready for you. Please come down and eat, if you wish."

Hibari got up slowly, as if he was having trouble even getting up to face the day. Then, he spat out, "I dot want to eat any cooking unless it's Tsunayoshi's." This made Kusakabe flinch, and he shakily tried to say a few words of encouragement.

"U-um. Hibari-sama, you will need your energy for the rest of the day, so please do come downstairs for breakfast." Kusakabe's eyes dilated slightly, showing his fear.

A tonfa suddenly came hurdling towards his face, sure to make contact if it wasn't for the fact that Kusakabe had tried to avoid it by going backwards. In doing so, he managed to trip over himself, and the tonfa stuck itself in the wall with a sickening crack, marking the place Kusakabe's head was supposed to be.

His mouth open in a silent scream, Kusakabe started shivering as Hibari whipped past him, dislodging his tonfa from the wall and amazingly, went downstairs.

This made Kusakabe very grateful that he was still alive today.

He sighed unhappily. Tsuna-chan would've gotten him to eat the chef's cooking with probably a good pout. That would've been enough to reduce the prince into a pile of goo, even if he didn't show it on the outside.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted though, when he heard some crashing sounds come from downstairs and he quickly went to check what kind of havoc the prince was making now.

-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-

I hummed softly himself, a tune that I usually sang to Hibari to calm him down. Taking my time, I brushed my hair in Ietsuna's bedroom, laughing at the fact that he had so many girly cosmetics. He had replied that he had bought them when he first met me, knowing that one day, I might use them.

Suddenly, a blush made itself onto my face. Does that mean that Ietsuna had wanted me from the first moment he saw me? And he had even searched up information on me, I knew!

After thinking of that, I couldn't get the blush to disappear, even taking great lengths as to dunk my head in water and holding my breath.

I swear, if I get a permanent blush, it's all Ietsuna's fault.

I sighed unhappily, knowing that Ietsuna wouldn't be here for the rest of the day due to his princely training. I laughed inwardly at the sight of Gokudera dragging Ietsuna on the ground yelling, "I'm sorry Ietsuna! But this is for your own good!"

Then, my ears perked up as I heard a faint noise that sounded like a few growls outside accompanied with a few shrieks and then a yell for help. Suddenly, snapping out of my careless stupor, I ran downstairs, clutching the hem of my lavender dress, and ran towards the cries for help.

As soon as I identified exactly where the cries were coming from, I ran towards the courtyard, not even minding in the least that Yamamoto was trying to tell me not to run. I raced past through all my thoughts in my mind telling me not to run, to slow down-

Until I finally reached the thing that was causing everybody worry. And to my surprise, it was only a small lion cub, jumping around and causing a ruckus. It was orange-blond, with sky blue eyes. Soon, everybody had cleared a three meter radius away from the feared animal except for me. Laughing to myself, I said quietly, "You really don't look that scary, little one."

The lion seemed to have notice that I was addressing it, and stopped his growling and looked up towards me, the angry light in his eyes seemingly gone all of a sudden. I felt its eyes evaluate me, and I felt self conscious that this lion would recognize me from now on as a _girl_.

Squealing a little bit in surprise when the lion rushed towards me, I almost expected the pain to come, but to my surprise, the cub only rubbed its head up and down along the folds of my dress. I realized quickly that he wasn't going to hurt me in any way, and leaned down to pet him.

Giggling quietly as the young cub started to nudge itself into my hand, I allowed him to stay beside me without any problem.

Everybody who was watching the interaction between the two figured looked awed, and some people been began cooing at how cute we were.

"Ahaha, Tsuna, you're really something aren't you?" I heard Yamamoto's too happy voice cut through the air.

Jerking up lightly, I smiled at him and responded, "It would seem so..." I then picked up the lion cub gently, laughing at how cute its "gao" sounded.

Twirling the bundle of yellow around, I squealed out happily, "I'll name you Natsu!" The cub only purred as a response.

Everybody present was now staring at me like I was a weirdo, and that made me feel kinda self conscious. I "hieee"d in fear and ran upstairs, trying to ignore the stares from behind me.

Unknowingly, Natsu had followed me to my bedroom, and I squealed in terror when I heard some scratching sounds from the other side of the door. After a while, I realized that it was only Natsu and I opened the door slightly, once again squealing when I saw the bushel of fur race past the opening and into my room, landing on my bed (Ietsuna's!).

Then suddenly realizing that this was also Ietsuna's bed made me shriek, "Natsu! Get off the bed!" However, the lion cub only ignored my command and stayed on the bed stubbornly.

I face palmed. This was going to take awhile.

Soon, I realized that it was lunchtime and took Natsu downstairs, hidden under the frills of my dress. I then realized with a halt that I needed to talk to the chef himself to make sure that he made the food for the little lion cub.

Coming towards the walkway that led to the entrance of main hall however, was the chef himself. I glanced slightly at the young man before running at him. He never realized me until I smacked dead into him, making us fall on the ground in a bundle of lavender and white.

Blushing profusely, I stuttered out my apology. "S-so sorry! I just couldn't stop-!" but I was cut off when I felt a finger on my lips, silencing me.

"Nah, I-it's fine. Um, could you get off me now?" He gestured towards the dress that was spilled on top of him. I felt Natsu growl, and quickly jerked up, realizing that I had to confront the chef about this anyway.

"E-eto, head chef-san-" I started to say, but the head chef quickly inserted, "No, call me Basil."

"Basil-san, then," I corrected myself. Continuing on, I brought Natsu above the ridges of my dress and asked, "Could you um, make sure that this lion cub gets his proper nutrients and food every day?"

Basil blinked twice at the lion, as if not believing what was happening right then. He then sighed and shook his head, telling himself in a whisper that he should be used to this already, and then said aloud, "Of course, Tsunayoshi-sama." I knew that he wasn't going to disagree; after all, Ietsuna told every person in the mansion to obey my orders.

He then tilted his head and said, "Wait. This is just a dream, right?"

"Eh?"

-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-

The prince of Namimori was now pacing around in his room, acting royally pissed. He had reason to, since he had just received notice that he had to _personally _give the treaty back to Ietsuna. Signing it was no problem, since he had already done that with much hesitation. He had always hated Ietsuna's irenic personality at all times; it never changed into one of pure anger, and he wanted to see that face _so badly. _He wanted to see him reduced to a quivering pile of goo, or one filled with rage.

Those faces though, he knew he wouldn't get to see if he had _his _Tsunayoshi.

He slammed his fist down on the table, relishing in its horrible _bam. _Imagining that the crack made by his hand was Ietsuna's face, he glared at that exact spot and felt the urge to now dispose of the hated object, even if it was worth quite the amount of money for a normal person.

Then, taking the time to recollect himself, did he hear the faint tapping of his door. He growled out, "Yes?"

To his surprise, it was Dino who answered, "H-Hibari-sama. We're going to leave for Vongola Castle tonight, so that we can be there in time to see daylight." It took around half a day to get to Namimori, and Hibari was expecting the time to reduce, since when he signed the treaty, he knew that this meant that there were people going to be clearing the way from Namimori to Vongola. The usually messy path would be hopefully cleared in a year's time.

Hibari didn't answer Dino, and let him continue. "So, you should um, start packing. If you're going to bring anything."

Dino sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get a single response from the steel eyed man. However, soon after Hibari heard Dino's footsteps fading away, he brought out a suitcase.

Yeah, he'd better start packing. An evil smirk found itself on his face, smiling at the ideas he had in store.

When he got to Vongola Castle, he would make sure it would be a night they would never forget.

-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-

I carelessly petted Natsu while sitting in the front porch with him eating the last of his dinner. It had been almost a whole day since I'd seen Ietsuna, and even longer for Hibari. I felt myself missing the both of them dearly. I wondered if Hibari being the stubborn self he is had already signed the treaty. If he had, I would be impressed. Then, I would laugh about how Kusakabe got him to sign it.

What I did not expect though, was for a pair of arms push me off the chair and then reached over me just to stop me from falling. I let out a high pitched "hiieeeeee" and closed my eyes, not noticing that the scare was over.

I found myself in a pair of warm arms, and breathed in deeply.

Ietsuna.

Natsu was now growling at Ietsuna, glaring at him with amber eyes, not liking how he had pushed me off the chair. He looked at the cub in amusement and laughed happily, "Ahaha love, did you go find yourself a buddy to play with while I was gone? I wonder how you managed to tame him, we haven't been able to do anything much for him until now!"

I silenced him with a quick and needy kiss and whispered, "No, it was just 'cuz I was bored."

Smiling widely, Ietsuna wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me up, twirling me around before proceeding to head into the kitchen. I let out a squeal, noticing how I was in his arms bridal style. I could hear Natsu's distinct growls, running after us on his short legs, making me giggle in the midst of my squealing.

Blinking rapidly, I could see Basil eyeing us with a surprised expression on his face, his face showing a shocked mien. I almost felt bad for him, since as soon Natsu saw the man there seemed to be a sparkle in his eyes, and ran as fast as he could, tackling the chef and growling slightly.

I yelled out, "Sorry Basil! He just wants foo-AHH!" My comment was cut off short as Ietsuna suddenly increased his pace, ripping my eyes away from Basil. I could feel Ietsuna's aura get slightly darker, and he almost hissed out a few words of warning.

"Don't be looking at other men when you're with me…" The words rolled off his tongue, and I blushed erratically. I buried my face in his chest, only to be saddened when he dropped me gently into a seat, and I realized all of a sudden that we were already at the dinner table.

Already? I pouted at Ietsuna. I didn't want him to stop carrying me…

He merely chuckled at my wistful countenance, and sat down himself right next to me in a finely refurbished chair. He then started playing with a lock of my hair, and it sent tingly sensations down my body, making me feel good all over.

"Oh, and have I told you about the date of the wedding yet?" My chocolate brown orbs locked with Ietsuna's, and he smiled in content.

I murmured, "No, you haven't yet… when is it?"

"Right after Hibari-san gives me the treaty. Signed."

My eyes blinked up in shock. "Right after? As in?"

He continued playing with my hair, not minding my now wary my stance had gotten.

"As in, two days later. We still need time to put up all the decorations. We'll start renovating this castle for the wedding after we receive the treaty. We've already sent out invitations, in fact."

What? He had already sent out the invitations? I guess that means there's no more escaping it then…

"Uwah… everything is happening so fast…" I whispered, my hands lingering on the tablecloth. Ietsuna only smiled and kissed my hair softly.

"I want to be permanently with you, forever… as soon as possible." His words came out in breathy whispers into my hair.

Then, I felt suddenly _very _conscious that everybody at the table was giving us weird looks. Well, mostly everyone. The other people were chatting to each other about how _cute _the scene was.

I felt red bloom across my face, and I pushed Ietsuna away back into his own seat, and urgently commanded, "Ietsuna, mou, don't do anything now! Even Nono is looking at us!"

And said man indeed was, chucking into his fist.

Ietsuna almost instantaneously started blushing, and then stared into his lap. I mentally slapped myself for taking it too far at the _royal dining table._

I still couldn't believe of the wedding was so soon…

-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-

I woke up in the morning to Natsu's constant licking of my face. Giggling softly, I pushed off the lion cub off the bed and felt my heart fall down in my chest. Ietsuna wasn't here in the morning either. He wasn't here last night too.

Had he been doing his princely duties this night too? I hope he's okay…

Then I caught onto something. It was still dark. Then looking at my clock, I realized it was only five hours. I glared at Natsu, growling, "You have no sense of time, do you?"

The lion cub only tilted his head, unaware of the insult.

I stood up in terror when I heard the door suddenly bang open. Thinking it was some murderer, I screamed. But then, warm hands cut off my squeal, bringing my eyes to meet a brilliant gold.

Ietsuna… wait, he only came back now? My eyes had questions swirling in them, I knew of it. I needed to ask him where he was and what his 'princely duties' really meant.

As soon as his hand stopped cutting off my supply of oxygen, I immediately asked, "Where were you?"

His golden eyes faltered and shimmered a bit, never telling me an answer.

I could sense his uneasiness, and I held both of his hands, meaning to hold them, but then saw red.

Bloody red.

I mouthed, "blood" and he immediately pulled back his hands, flinching at the contact. I then raced to the light switch before he could, and turned it on. I gasped in horror.

Standing before me was Ietsuna, in his blood red glory.

His favorite black cape was stained with red, and even his hands- no, not his hands, his gloves- were stained in blood, and I could tell another thing.

It wasn't his blood.

I felt my heartbeat increasing, my breaths getting shorter, and I could feel Ietsuna reaching out to me, saying, "Love, it's not what it seems like-"

"Then _what _is it?" I scratched at my hair, bringing my whole head down, not wanting to face Ietsuna at the moment. I ran over to the door and blocked it with my body, preventing his escape. I wouldn't let either of us out of here until I got an answer.

He started out, "You really don't need to know-"

My eyes flashed with anger. "No more beating around the bush Ietsuna. What the hell do you do at night? You never tell me."

I then continued. "If I'm going to marry you, I want to know where you go at night, and why. It simply isn't nice to have your fiancé worrying about you every night." I could feel myself shuddering. "I worry about you so much since I care about you… and I deal with this distress _all the time._" I hissed out the last three words, making Ietsuna cringe. I could tell he knew that he was the reason why I was in this misery.

After I had let this sink in, I asked again, "Where _were_ you?"

I could visibly see Ietsuna trembling, his eyes contracting in fear. He then clenched his fist and walked towards me. I raised my head so I could see what was happening.

He whispered words so fast, so fast, that I could only drown in them and how assuring they sounded. "Love, don't have me, whatever you do, don't hate me. I will tell you, if you promise to me now that you won't hate me and regret this decision forever."

In a hushed tone, I replied in a breathy voice, "I could never hate you. Never."

I could tell that he wasn't lying. His eyes took on a hard glint and stopped in one space, and he collected his breath. He looked at me with a determined face and said slowly, "I'm an assassin."

This made me go, "I… see."

He went on, "No, really. You personally know how high Vongola's crime rate is. Usually, Nono would have his guardians and mine do most of the work capturing and punishing them, but none of them can kill as quickly as I can. That's why they ask me to kill some as quick and possible as I can. You saw it yourself on the Vongola battlefield."

"You know that poison I used on Hibari-san? That's one of my killer items, but I made sure that it wouldn't kill him."

Hearing that Ietsuna had almost killed Hibari made me lose my breath, and I felt my knees give out under me, hearing something fall on the floor.

Soon, I realized that it was myself, and Ietsuna was now leaning over me, helping me up while still trying to explain.

"You know I have my own personal tutor for my 'princely duties' right? His name is Reborn. He's the one who sends me off on all of these missions and makes sure I look and act right." He paused for a second but then continued.

"The number of people I've killed… it's unforgivable."

I gasped, taking in mouthfuls of air. "B-but. You killed them because they were criminals right?"

"Yeah." Blazing amber met my brown orbs. "This is how the Vongola crime rate is going down so fast. But it requires much work. After all, we haven't exactly established a permanent prison place or anything to deal with the criminals themselves since we don't want them targeted."

He sighed unhappily. "No one suspects me of being a killer, since I've killed all who have seen me kill anyone. However, people know certain guardians who 'punish' people, and target them."

I blinked. "But they're always so alive and happy…"

Ietsuna continued. "That's because our castle security is so tight, they don't need to worry about their own health while inside of it."

Asking another question, I glanced upwards again. "Hey… tell me, how long has this been going on?"

Ietsuna looked down, as if almost ashamed. "…As soon as I was able to walk…"

A shudder ran through my body, already exhausted as it was. Seeing that our conversation was practically over, the Vongola prince carried me to our bed, placing me gently under the covers. He kissed the top of my head lovingly and said, "Tsuna. You don't hate me now, do you?"

Looking at him with half-lidded eyes, I whispered sleepily, "Never. I could never…" before I dozed off.

I could feel Ietsuna look at me with a calm gaze before heading towards the bathroom, probably to clean off the blood stains found all over his clothes.

-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-

It was now eight hours, and Hibari Kyouya of the Namimori Kingdom was at the well known Vongola Kingdom after a gruesome night spent in the carriage. Kusakabe stopped the carriage for a moment, for they were already being welcomed by the Vongola Kingdom's servants and were being pushed into a place so that they could park the carriage.

He went back to where the young prince was sleeping, and this time, he brought along Hibird with him. The sight would've looked adorable to anyone who didn't know of the prince's usual nature. He gently called out to him, "Hibari-sama. We have now arrived in the Vongola Kingdom. Please come out so that we can greet Ietsuna-sama and Tsuna-chan."

Hibari almost snapped his eyes open the moment Kusakabe said 'Tsuna-chan' and then got up slowly, untangling his limbs from the back seat and then stretching them to remove the stiffness from his muscles. He then yawned quietly, and commanded, "Kusakabe. Bring me the treaty."

Almost magically, Kusakabe pulled it out of his inside pocket of his jacket, and Hibari tucked it in his.

"H-Hibari-san!"

I could feel the breath being knocked out of me as I saw Hibari turn my way, our eyes locking with each other.

"Tsunayoshi," I heard him whisper before he looked me down.

I knew I looked ridiculous, but this was a comfortable dress. I was wearing a sky blue one that was so light that it could've almost been mistaken as white. It was so beautiful it made me wonder why Vongola wasn't on top of the fashion business, and I giggled at the sakura petal accessories that were in my hair, making me smile at their softness.

Hibari looked stunning. He was in his normal clothes, but it was modified for a more princely-like aura, and he was actually wearing it correctly for once. Elaborate buttons decorated the sides of the jacket, and went down nicely. The whole suit was refurbished with gold lacing, and the rings on his hands were made of pure diamond, one could immediately tell.

Before I knew it, I was running toward him like it was the only thing that mattered to me.

"_Hibari-san, Hibari-san, Hibari-san," I_ chanted in my head, almost scared that it was just an illusion and that he was going to disappear from my sight right this moment.

But all my worries were washed away when I felt a pair of arms firmly embrace me when I met him head on, feeling them lift me up and carry me like a princess. I buried my face into his chest, breathing in the scent I had long missed.

He seemed to do the same with my hair, and scrunched up his nose at the accessories. Then, with one hand, he threw them all down and then crushed them, making me squeal, "Hieee! Hibari-san, those were of priceless-"but I was cut off when I felt something else replace the broken accessories in my hair.

Just the feeling of his fingers through my hair made my heart beat rapidly, and when he pulled them away, I couldn't help but feel sad that he had stopped. Taking out a mirror, he showed me what he had done to my hair.

"E-Ehhhh?" Was my intelligent answer when I saw Hibird clippings in my hair instead of the sakura ones. I giggled, they were cuter than the flower ones anyways!

Hibari seemed to be happy, and only carried me even more to the doorway that led to the main hall. I suddenly felt self aware that I wasn't supposed to be in another man's hands, but let it slide since it was _Hibari. _I could make so many exceptions for him, it wasn't funny.

Then, I felt golden eyes glaze a hot hole through my back.

I laughed nervously when Ietsuna stood there, blocking the entranceway with his dominating aura.

"And where do you think you're going with my _fiancée_, Hibari Kyouya?"

Black ivory eyes met golden.

"Here's the treaty, herbivore. And I'm only going to take a walk around with _Tsunayoshi._" Hibari almost threw the sacred treaty at Ietsuna, watching amusedly as the young prince almost dropped it. The other prince took this to his advantage and dragged me along while he could; ignoring Ietsuna's enraged cries behind him.

Soon, we were so far from Ietsuna that we landed in the royal garden. I could see the porch that I and Ietsuna was the other day, confronting each other about our feelings from there. I felt Hibari's grip never faltering, always tugging me along gently. We reached the middle of the garden, a beautiful clearing with a fountain around it. Sitting down on one of the benches, he made me sit next to him.

We just sat there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes and admiring how the other looked. Then, I took the initiative and exclaimed first, "Hibari-san, I've missed you so much, so much…" I pressed my hand onto his.

Hibari allowed the touch and replied in a hoarse voice, "I've missed you too, Tsunayoshi."

Once again, I felt my heartbeat increasing and an increasing amount of red going up to my cheeks. I knew I couldn't help it, I always felt so flustered around him. Continuing the conversation, I asked, "Hibari-san, did you really sign the treaty?"

Our eyes met again, and I could tell he was trying his best to remain calm. "…Yes, I did."

"Ah. I see." This made me feel slightly disheartened. Did that mean Hibari didn't care if I was married off to Ietsuna?

But then he grabbed one of my hands and brought it up to his lips.

Staring at the contact, I felt myself start sweating as he lightly kissed the tip of my knuckles, whispering, "But I didn't want to."

I felt myself captured by the two ivory eyes as he continued on.

"You're mine, no matter what. Don't you forget who'll always own you, _Tsunayoshi."_

My only response was to stare incredulously at him, staring at how his lips had formed the words, "_You're mine."_

_Disregarding everyone's objections, you're only going to be mine._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Guys, remember to vote! I don't want the storyline to displease y'all ;c

5/12/11 edited chapters 1,2 added chapter 3

Until next time! Remember to vote in the poll! *in dramatic voice* Remember, _your _vote COUNTS! BWHAHAHAHA /enddramaticvoice.


	4. Desperately Searching for You

**A/N: POLL IS CLOSED. The pairing is now 1827-72. This chapter is my first chapter ON TIME haha. I'm very sorry if I don't update within the scheduled weeks' time- I have finals. Next week. Woot, time to die.**

FINAL Review/poll votes:

10 + 4 = 14 Hibari

9 + 1 =10 Both

4 + 4 =8 Ietsuna

So I suppose you guys either want Hibari-san or both of them to win… GOMENOSAI IESTUNA D::: I LOVE 7227 SO MUCH. ;=; UGHHHHHHH.

**BTW. **To the reviewer who asked me about the rated M thing- No, I don't plan to make this story rated any higher than T because my friends (damnit) found out about my story...

**And ALSO-** To those of you who have asked me to do a separate 7227 fic- guess what?

Right after I finish this ficcu, I'll probably get started on it. I hope you guys won't mind 72!fem27. xD Ince- SHOT

Once again, if you're going to flame or do anything of the sort, please make it a little nicer? I'm a sensitive person… um… a very sensitive one.

Thanks to Imitation Angel (omfg I RESPECT YOU SO MUCH D8), Reborn27, XxIMentallyUnstable, PatentSky (ESPECIALLY YOU), dani (LOL sounds like my name), Cindry, HikariLoveAngel, Emriel, lovepikachu12, Skye Gaurdain27, Scarletnight13, Breathless02, iloveyaoi-G27, Purr, fictionreader18(hehe, HEART), Kichou, and ben4kevin for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR in any way.

**Beta'd:** BY ME

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Where have you gone? You've always been here beside me.<br>_  
>-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-<p>

**Chapter 04**:** Desperately Searching for You**

The preparations for the soon to come marriage of Sawada Tsunayoshi and Prince Ietsuna were started on immediately after the prince had growled out, "Start preparing for the wedding. Now."

The servants of the castle were awed; they had never seen their young ruler so mad before. Knowing that this was a critical time in his life, they tried to do their absolute best. Soon, maids and butlers were racing everywhere, loitering he castle walls.

"Ietsuna-sama, orange or blue?"

"Prince! Do you like frills better than ribbons?"

"Maa, Maa. Haha, Ietsuna seems pretty busy with all of his servants constantly asking him about his preferences," Yamamoto commented carelessly, chatting innocently with Gokudera. "I can almost see the irritation lines from even here."

While Yamamoo was chuckling, Gokudera was scowling at how crowded his Tenth seemed, and he couldn't stop the marriage. "I feel bad for the Tenth, those stupid maids should just line up in an orderly way and ask him nicely."

Yamamoto then replied, "I think however, that even that way would take more time than needed."

Gokudera then nodded hesitantly, seeing his mistake. Then, looking down, did he notice a lion cub rubbing the sleeve of his pants and purring loudly.

"What the-" Gokudera was saying, but was interrupted by Yamamoto's chuckle.

"Ahaha, that's Tsuna-chan's pet! Somehow, he had tamed him the other day and now he seems to be more social with people." Yamamoto explained, seeing the bewildered expression on his face disappear slowly.

"Ah... I see? This is the Hime's pet, then?" Gokudera leant down to pet Natsu once again, but when he was only centimeters away from the cub's soft fur, the lion cub dashed out of his grasp and ran down the hallways. Gokudera cursed loudly, yelling, "No! Natsu! You must come back-!" And then he tripped over his own shoelace, making Yamamoto run ahead first.

"Gokudera! I'll go ahead first, you tie your shoelace!" Yamamoto called behind him, trying not to die under the pressure of Gokudera's eyes, telling him to get the hell back, but carried on anyways.

When Yamamoto finally found the source of all the growling, he realized that he had been led into the Royal Garden. Taking note of his surroundings, he gasped when he found Tsuna and Hibari, all up against each other on a beautiful bench with flowers growing around it. Natsu was sitting in the rose bush right next to him, and he could tell that Natsu had wanted him to see what was happening before him. However, he didn't get to evaluate the scene very much, for he was rudely grabbed behind the shoulder and yanked into an awkward position by an offending silverette, or namely, Gokudera.

"Bastard! I told you to wait for me-"The rain guardian almost immediately put his finger on Gokudera's lips, silencing him from saying anything else. He then pointed towards Tsuna and Hibari, and Gokudera's eyes widened. Then, a single word left his mouth sadly. "…Hime…"

Instantly taking notice of Gokuera's now saddened face, he wondered what the matter with his friend was until the cold hard truth slapped him in the face. Taking another look at Hibari and Tsuna, he realized how happy the two were together. He had seen how cold Hibari was towards other people, and how he would socialize with them too.

Now, comparing how Hibari was acting towards Tsunayoshi now, you could say that it was a totally different person from what Yamamoto knew.

This Hibari's eyes were filled with passion, and he didn't seem to mind crowding around Tsuna. His eyebrows were in a slanted line, but even that line showed happiness and his face was content, the corners of his mouth curling up into a faint smile. His hands were wrapped around Tsuna's, and he could tell that Tsuna didn't mind; In fact, Tsuna seemed to be enjoying this as much as Hibari could.

His eyes were a warm honey, and the refracted light that bounced off of the dewdrops of the flowers were reflected in the endless pools of brown, making them seem even more heightened than usual. The frilly covered hand was being clutched by a dark gloved one, and Tsuna's face was so irenic right then, the duo eavesdropping behind the bushes felt almost guilty on intruding on such a _romantic _scene.

Gokudera tried to swallow a dry throat, feeling almost sick at the interactions between the Prince of Namimori and his so called slave. The two were so close to each other, and even though no words were exchanged between the two, you could tell that they were just enjoying the peace that they held between them. He felt like a criminal, trying to separate the two apart.

He wanted to go talk to his dear Tenth. Now. There was, unfortunately, no way could he help with Ietsuna's plan now. The simple thought of tearing the two apart in front of him nearly made him sick, yet he didn't want his beloved Tenth to end up without Tsunayoshi.

After all, he was his princess.

However, Gokudera wasn't going to allow that to happen quite that quickly. He then grabbed the sleeve of Yamamoto's black jacket and whispered to him, "Yamamoto. I can't let Ietsuna rip these two apart. They just look so good together, it makes me feel-"

"Shhh. I know. But what are you going to do about it?"

Gokudera thought about this for a second, holding his chin between his fingers, when he finally replied back in a hushed tone, "I'm going to tell Ietsuna."

Yamamoto glanced up and met eye contact with the storm guardian. "Are you sure? I mean, Ietsuna probably will be pretty discouraged knowing that his own right hand man doesn't want him to end up with the boy of his dreams."

Tilting his face forwards so that the shadow was cast directly on his face, Gokudera muttered, "I know. But I can't just let Tenth ruin this beautiful scene." And with that, Gokudera was off to the Tenth's bedroom.

Watching with a knowing smile on his face, Yamamoto made no move to stop the young man from doing so, and continued to watch the couple in front of him, sighing at how happy and content they looked together.

In a few minutes, the hot-headed guardian was already at his boss's doors, and he pushed them open without any resistance.

Surprised, Ietsuna looked up to only see a determined look on his face, one that almost matched the same determination he had to protect him. However, he knew that this wasn't the case, and he asked warily, "What is it Gokudera?" while putting a pile of finished paperwork in a drawer.

The storm guardian had no hesitation visible as he made one of his first objections to the Tenth's orders. "Tenth, I just saw Hime and that bas- Hibari outside, and I can't possibly let you separate them."

Shock flashed through Ietsuna's eyes. "What? Wait, say that again?"

Gokudera took a deep breath before saying, "They look too nice together. You can't just rip Hime away-"

"Shut. Up."

Too stupefied to even retort, the storm guardian looked at his boss critically and stopped with fear. Ietsuna's bangs were covering his eyes, and they were shadowing his face, making him look displeased. His words were slurred and dark, and took on a harsh tone that Gokudera would have never dreamed hearing from his usually fair boss. The next words were hissed out in an almost hostile manner, "Gokudera, I do not _care _if you object to me marrying Tsuna. He's mine."

"…" Too filled with consternation to say anything, Gokudera felt himself void of words.

Again, that horrible hushed voice filled the room. "I love Tsuna. I know somehow, his heart has an iota of love for me too, no matter how small." Golden eyes peeked out from under the shadow.

"Please, Gokudera-kun. I would love to have your support, and I will try not to have any ill intent towards you even if you're on Hibari-san's side."

Then Gokudera realized once again how commendable his Tenth was.

Even though him, his right-hand man might support his love rival, he still tried his best not to have any malevolent feelings towards him. Looking down at the floor, Gokudera wondered how he had supported Hibari all of a sudden, even if he was such a bad person, in his eyes. Quickly catching on, Gokudera knew right away. It was because the two looked so peaceful together.

Like no one could tear them apart. It was like pieces to a puzzle.

One part was Tsuna, and the other was Hibari.

They just… clicked.

Frowning in unhappiness, he saw that his Tenth was sharing one of the same expressions he had on, and he whispered, "I'm so sorry Tenth. I really am. I won't interfere- or I'll try not to- with your competition."

Ietsuna looked up, thankfulness shining from his eyes. "…I can't say how happy I am that you won't go against me physically."

Gokudera only scoffed at this and said warmly, "I try not to harm you Tenth… but please, understand my feelings…"

Looking down again, Ietsuna replied, "Don't worry, I understand."

"Huh?"

Ietsuna dragged his fingers down the nearest window, which happened to be of one that had a direct view to the gardens down below. There, you could faintly see Tsuna and Hibari snuggling with each other, not intent on leaving the other's hold soon. His breath fogging up the glass, Ietsuna watched them with jealousy in his eyes before turning back to his subordinate.

"I understand."

The words were repeated again, and Gokudera felt like a traitor when he saw the pain and hurt in Ietsuna's eyes, all swirling around, making the poor amber-eyed boy look miserable. Anybody could tell how hard he was resisting to go down there and simply kidnap the poor brunet, and Gokudera found himself screaming mentally, "_The Tenth is so mature!"_ There was a momentary silence before the silver haired guardian found himself at the mahogany doors again, and opening them just a sliver, he bid the Tenth a foreboding smile and a goodbye.

"_The Tenth really is… amazing."_

-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-

Night fell quite rapidly, and I let my dismayed look show on my face as I stared into the sky, admiring how the orange hues were now present against the dark colors. I had already eaten my dinner, sitting in between Ietsuna and Hibari, and enduring their glares the whole time. Laughing inwardly, I wondered how the heck we managed to get through the meal without a fight breaking out between the two. Somehow, they were more in check today, and I didn't have to stop any unnecessary fights.

I had to take that thought back after a while, since before I knew it, another fight had erupted in the hallway.

"Herbivore, I don't care whether you want him to sleep with you tonight. Tsunayoshi is coming with _me._"

"What? Since when? After all, this is my castle. Tsuna'll be sleeping with _me _tonight. Give up already." Heated glares were exchanged through the hall, and I sweatdropped at the almost crushing atmosphere, making the servants squeal with terror.

Squeaking in fear, I backed up against the wall once I heard metal tonfas hit equally stable gloves, and I gasped in anxiety when I saw sparks fly. Soon, flames were lit On Ietsuna's hands, and I had to intervene. Coming up with some courage, I raced into the middle of the two, and tackled them both to the ground.

Almost not believing what I had done, I brought my hands to my face, and realized I was on top of both of them now.

"H-Hieee!" Squealing once again, I got off immediately and started to remember why I had done that in the first place. "A-ano. You guys, it's okay, since I can go sleep in my own room tonight." I stuttered quickly, trying to make my point understood before another brawl broke out.

Glares were sent around, and both of the two finally seemed to realize that the other wasn't going to back down and nodded resentfully to my request. I sighed with relief, knowing that there wasn't going to be any destruction of any innocent pieces of furniture today. And if I was lucky, perhaps for even two days. Then, quickly shaking my head, I banished the thought from my head. Two days was too much to ask for. Geez, couldn't those two ever stop trying to start a match?

I watched the both of them, making sure that both had returned to their respective bedrooms before turning to mine. With an accomplished expression on my face, I felt myself wash up and brush my teeth before changing into the appropriate attire for sleeping. Giggling softly at the sight of the now sky blue nightgown, I found myself picking at the cute bows at the end along with the frills before slipping under the covers and getting ready to sleep.

However, something was irritating me.

There was a certain part of the wall, one little part- perhaps not even a few inches wide- that seemed to be, somehow, considerably darker than the other shades. This usually wouldn't have caught my attention, but I felt a wave of premonition hit me whenever I directed my gaze towards that one meager spot. Somehow, I didn't feel surprised as I watched a tiny black shadow go downwards, locking onto the wall, making itself seem smooth as it continued its trail down.

Surprising myself, I didn't even feel in the least concerned when the small black trail came to a stop at the rug right next to my bed, and stood still for a moment, collecting its particles that were stuck in the wall.

Soon, the pile of black came to form a small circle of darkness on the ground, and almost tentacle-like strands shot up, forming a figure. Realizing that the figure was quite familiar, I quickly recognized that it was Mukuro, Ietsuna's mist guardian.

I felt a sudden chill go up my spine, feeling the pressure of his aura in the room. His face first emerged from the dark space, then his body, and finally his trident.

"Kufufufu… how are you today, my dear Tsunayoshi?" I heard him say, and I felt myself at a loss for words.

Finally gathering up the courage to utter a word, I stuttered out, "F-fine. How are you?"

He laughed manically, as if finding my response somehow whimsical. "Perfectly fine, after I receive a heartfelt answer to my question."

My ears perked up, hearing a question arise. "What is it?"

Almost drowning in his dark blue and red eyes, I felt my breath taken away as he asked his question, my eyes never leaving his lips. "Give me a truthful answer, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Feeling myself forming words that I could never hear, I wondered what was wrong with me as my mind went into an almost half conscious state. The fog was invading my mind, I couldn't think, I couldn't hear anything, and my vision was getting blurry-

And then it all stopped.

I found my chin being lifted up by Mukuro's finger, and he had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Thank you, I have gotten all I need now… see you later, and quite soon at that…"

My mouth formed the words 'good bye' but I didn't hear anything come out of my mouth. However, Mukuro seemed to have understood, and disappeared suddenly.

I wondered what kind of information he got out of me.

Knowing that I probably couldn't go back to sleep that day, I sat down on my bed and contemplated what had happened in the last fifteen minutes. Had it only been fifteen minutes? I thought it had lasted almost an hour. However, I guess Mukuro's haze-inducing fog had clouded my thoughts of time. Holding my knees close to my chest, I noticed that almost a cold mist had gathered, and I was shivering from the temperature.

There was no way I was going to sleep now, was there?

But then, I heard a voice that sounded strangely like Mukuro's saying, "_Sleep now. You'll need your rest later…"_

And before I knew it, I was out, just like that.

-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-

When I came to in the morning, I instantly noticed that maids were swarming the place an I woke up to see Gokudera's face staring at me. I asked him what the bog occasion was, and he answered with a surprised look, "What do you mean, Hime? Today's your day before the wedding! Everyone is running around, trying to tend to some unfinished business before tomorrow!"

"Huh? Really? It's tomorrow? Hieeeee..." were the first words that came out of my mouth, making me panic at the thought of getting married tomorrow. Natsu appeared out of nowhere, growling at Gokudera for waking me up.

"Hai, Hime! It's tomorrow at directly 12 o'clock noon!" Gokudera eagerly responded. I swear, I could imagine him with puppy ears and a tail right that moment. However, the real animal in the room glared and tried to bite Gokudera's hand, but the storm guardian pulled away just in time.

I shrieked, making Gokudera flinch at my girly scream, and grasped the ends of my nightgown worriedly.

"O-oh my god. I can't believe it's tomorrow. I'm getting married." I repeated over and over, not quite believing that Ietsuna and I were getting married.

The word marriage struck a sense of connubial feeling in me, and I quickly got dressed. Sighing happily as I felt silvery silk slide over my body. Racing downstairs, I let out a squeak when I was suddenly carried up princess style. Ietsuna smirked at me happily and said, "Hello princess, my soon-to-be queen. How are you doing so far this morning?" He kissed my forehead, and placed them down, nearer to my neck.

"A-ah! Ietsuna, I haven't even gone down the stairs and you've already stopped me!" I yelled at him, trying to glare at his smirk.

However, I didn't need to attempt for very long, for another aura made itself known, and I quickly realized that it was Hibari. Realizing this, did Ietsuna stop planting playful kisses upon my neck and glared at the intruder.

"Hibari Kyouya," he hissed out.

To my surprise, Hibari only scoffed at him and proceeded to go to the breakfast hall. I stared at his back, watching his retreating form disappear from view.

Ietsuna frowned and let me down, my heels resounding against the material that we were standing on. "Mmft," I groaned when I felt Ietsuna push me into a wall, and corner me. My heart beat increased, reflecting my now panicked state.

I could feel his gaze all over my body, and he pulled down the collar of my dress, observing the area for any _stray marks_ before leaning down, and fixated me with his amber eyes.

Feeling a breathless moan leave me when he pressed his lips on my collarbone, and sucked. I felt a urge of desire hit me, and I trembled under his lips.

He then stopped and looked up briefly, making our gazes meet. He brushed away a stray strand of hair from my face, making me feel self-conscious. I felt myself blush as I realized that I was panting the whole time, and I closed my mouth.

Wondering why Ietsuna had suddenly done that, I caught on quickly that there was a considerably large mark on the side of my neck. "I-ieeee..." I murmured out.

Pleased with his work, Ietsuna flashed me one more smile before saying regretfully, "Sorry love. I got to go."

I nodded in understanding and watched him go away, suddenly feeling a spark of the same feeling I had when I had watched Hibari walk away.

Then, feeling curious, did I want to go see the Royal Garden again. I felt anticipation rise within me as I made my way towards the place, and felt my heart pump with glee as I saw a certain raven haired prince, almost waiting for me as I made my way towards him. His mouth curled up, showing that he was trying to smile without someone forcing him to. I thought this was absolutely adorable, and giggled at the attempt. Then, Hibari patted the seat next to him, which was strangely the same seat we were sitting in the other day, and motioned for me to sit down.

After I sat down, he made me look at him and said, "Hello, Tsunayoshi."

I replied with a simple, "Hi, Hibari-san…" and let my voice trail off.

We sat there together for a few more moments, and fed the birds along with Hibird. I almost laughed when I saw Hibird jump on Hibari's leg, trying to get his attention. It seemed that the little yellow puff of feathers didn't like Hibari feeding the whole lot of birds, and only wanted his attention on him. Hibari only scoffed and pushed the bird towards me, and I fed him only. This made Hibird quite happy, and he seemed pleased at the end of bird feeding.

When we were done, I stood up, about to leave, but Hibari grabbed the sleeve of my dress, making me stop in my tracks.

I stared at him, wondering what in the world he had to ask me. But the next few words said it all.

"Tsunayoshi… would you be disturbed if I were to kidnap you, right before the wedding?" His words were slurred together, and were almost silent. If I wasn't listening intently at that time, I would've surely not heard it, even from up close.

I contemplated his question for a while, trying to figure out the right words to say.

Without me noticing, the words left my mouth.

"No… I wouldn't mind. Not at all." I gasped and grabbed my mouth. I hadn't said that, had I?

I realized from the smile on Hibari's face that indeed, I had said so. He then grabbed my face and pulled it towards him, our gazes never breaking away from each other.

"Then, I bet you wouldn't mind if I do this…"

I knew it was coming. I saw his eyelids flutter, close, and he tilted my face towards his, making sure that they would connect. Even though I knew that if I hadn't wanted it, I could've pulled away, but I didn't. There was nothing I was surer of in my whole life.

I had wanted this for a long, long time.

Instructing myself what to do in my head, I closed my eyes and let our mouths meet, feeling sparks rise between us. Then a sudden thought struck me in the middle of our kiss. Wasn't this our first kiss?

Knowing that the blush wouldn't go unnoticed, I pulled away for a second, trying to ask Hibari if it really was, but was pulled back by the raven haired teen. This time, he spent no time, and plunged his tongue in there, twirling and twisting it around, and I felt little needy pants escape me.

It all ended too soon, because I forgot that you had to breathe through your nose and I would've collapsed, if it wasn't for Hibari's strong arms holding me up.

Managing to say a few words before regaining my posture, I whispered, "No, I didn't mind it at all…"

Hibari smirked.

"I know."

-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-

Almost falling down due to my sleepiness, I decided to take a nap before continuing the day. What I didn't know though, was that I had slept for more time than intended, and found myself waking up to Natsu's yowls. He angrily pawed at my bed, tearing the expensive bed sheets apart. I glared at the lion cub and hissed out softly, "Natsssu. Don't do that, it's not even our own bed sheets…"

Jerking up slightly, I realized that another person was in the room. The certain figure laughed behind me merrily and smiled. He then reminded me, "It's not like it matters soon anyways. You'll be married to Ietsuna-sama in a day!" Smiling at the voice, I recognized that it was Kusakabe. The man came over to me, and patted my hair. "Hibari-sama, even though he does not show it, is proud of you…"

This made me more surprised than anything I heard in a while. "H-Hibari-san? Proud of me?" I stuttered, not quite believing his words.

Kusakabe only nodded, and turned his back to me. He then clapped his hands, ruining the atmosphere. "Well, Tsuna-chan. It's time for dinner, and Basil has asked me to direct you downstairs to the kitchen table…"

"Huh? It's already six?" I asked, wondering how long I was asleep.

Laughing slightly, Kusakabe answered for me, "Yes, Tsuna-chan. You were asleep for quite some time, and nobody wanted to disturb you so that you could eat lunch, or anything of the matter."

I felt myself flush at how much I slept, and in the daytime even, before following Kusakabe down the stairs and into the main hall. He told me he would check on Basil's progress, and I waved him a short good bye.

Wandering around the castle, I wondered what I was going to do as I waited for dinner to finish cooking. I noticed that Hibari had gone up the stairs, maybe to check on something, while I had gone the opposite direction. However, I didn't have to look long, because I saw a darkly dressed figure emerge from my bedroom. My senses were slightly on edge- who would be in my room, at this time? It wasn't even nighttime, and I couldn't think of any robbers who had the courage or skill to rob the castle when light was still out.

I gasped, then that could only mean… I turned the same corner as the figure turned, and found myself face to face with Ietsuna. His golden eyes flashed with shock, and he immediately smiled warmly at me. Grabbing my arms instantly, he gave me a short embrace before letting me go and greeted me happily.

"Oh, princess… how are you so far, my fiancée?" He lightly teased me, and I slapped his arm playfully while he chuckled out loud.

I growled out, "A lot better… since you're here. Were you working the whole day?" I looked at him, demanding an answer.

Seeing how the shadow crossed his face, I could tell that he had a hard time today, and he whispered out, "Yeah. I'm having constant troubles now- the criminals have this new power, and it's getting hard for me to defeat."

This made me worried, since Ietsuna was already very powerful by himself, and normal criminals becoming stronger made me think where they got the power and what had happened.

"Any leads to how they got stronger?" I asked, not wanting to know the answer.

He sighed heavily and turned his face away, facing the stain glass wall. "I've heard that this scientist called _Verde _has been designing new weapons and throws them away everywhere, and sometimes, random people pick them up and use them for…" He trailed off, knowing that I understood the situation.

Pressing a kiss to my forehead, he instantly regained his normal chipper mien, and asked excitedly, "So, are you ready for tomorrow?"

My mouth found itself gaping at the young prince, and I shrieked, "Of _course_ not! Today, I was supposed to get my measurements done, b-but I had fallen asleep… because I was tired…" I looked down, not wanting to see his disapproving gaze.

Instead, he laughed at me, and ruffled my hair. "Haha, I see you're getting more sleep huh? I wonder what made you so tired? Perhaps thinking of me all night made you exhausted?" He winked at me, and I once again, slapped his arm, feeling a little triumphant when he grabbed his arm, flinching a bit.

I retorted with a "You wish!" glared at him angrily.

He then grabbed the tip of my chin and forced me to look upwards, making me choke with surprise. "I'm serious, love. I really wish you did…" I gulped, looking into fiery golden eyes.

"Tell me, the answer to my question a few nights ago…"

Feeling myself stop breathing, I knew exactly what question it was. And to my dismay, I was completely right.

"Would you rather marry _Hibari-san_ or _me?_" He asked in a whisper, and I started shivering under the pressure once I saw his eyes dilate. This time however, he was confident and ready to accept my answer, unlike last time.

Footsteps abruptly made themselves known, and soon they were so loud that it was hard to even hear what Ietsuna was saying. Looking back, I gasped as I saw Hibari charging at us. I was about to scream for him to stop, but he didn't go any farther once he was within a two meter radius from me.

"And what do _you _think you're doing, herbivore?" He hissed out, bringing out his famous tonfas. I could see Hibird chirp ominously on the window ledge directly outside.

"H-Hibari-san?" I stuttered, not liking the tense air at the moment. Almost blanching, I instantly knew that something was wrong. My gut was in knots, and my ears were drumming, if a pin fell at that moment, I bet I would've heard it.

I recalled a fact from before. I had _just _seen Hibari go up the stairs… then how did he get here so quickly? I would've realized that Hibari was following me or something, because the way I had walked was the fasted way to my bedroom, and there was no faster way, unless you had some teleportation device.

The so called Hibari smirked and he hissed out in a hushed tone, "Actually this is quite interesting. Tsunayoshi, do tell. Who would you rather marry?"

"W-what? You can't just tell me to cho-"I let out a shrill cry when I felt tonfas smash the side of my head, making me tremble with fear.

Who was this? This wasn't Hibari! He would never, _never, _try to hurt me because of a matter like this!

Ietsuna pulled on his gloves almost instantly, rushing towards us. However, Hibari knocked away his flames by twirling his tonfas in a circular motion, and used his other one to lift up my chin.

In a low voice, he repeated, "You have to answer this question. If you don't, I'll make sure that I won't have to bother with these finicky feelings ever again." I let out a yell of pain when his tonfa cut the side of my hand, only making a dense mark.

Faintly in the background I could hear Ietsuna scream, "Tsuna! Are you okay?" In a fearful voice, his face as pale as a white sheet of paper.

I couldn't respond, for the sound the tonfa was making was killing my voice, and I let out another shriek of agony as the tonfa pierced through my skin again.

_Bang!_ I felt the pressure surrounding me disappear, and I dropped the ground in confusion and anxiety.

What? I could feel the tenderness of my hands, feeling their burn. What had happened?

I saw a flash of raven dark hair, and I murmured out loud, "It_ couldn't _be_…"_

The first Hibari who had hurt my arms had dissipated, leaving behind a familiar face. His smile was deformed, and there was blood rushing out of his right eye, the one that was bright red and showed the Chinese symbol for six.

"Kufufufu…"

My thoughts were deemed true, when I saw his gaze upon me.

However, my fear was residing slowly, by inches, knowing that the real Hibari was right in front of me.

His trademark cape was stained with a blob of red, and I knew that it wasn't his blood. His face was twisted in a way I had never seen before- it almost seemed even more angry than what I had seen from losing the battle to Ietsuna.

In a hushed tone, I almost fell again when I heard the definitely, _real _Hibari's voice hiss out, "Rokudo Mukuro. How dare you impersonate me… and to take it _this far._ That itself is a crime punishable by death."

Ietsuna was restraining the mist guardian, locking his arms behind his back. He had a look of betrayal on his face, as if not believing what his own guardian had done to me.

In an enraged battle cry, I saw Ietsuna made no move to stop the ferocious Namimori Prince from releasing his fury on the already injured mist guardian.

There would be much bloodshed tonight, I knew it.

_Why can't you come back… is your heart stolen by him?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Um, once again, (nags all of you) reviews are very appreciated… but um… nevermind…

Baibaissss~ *chu*


	5. The End of This Tale

**A/N: **Thank you for all who supported me throughout this fic. It is to my great sadness that I bring it to a close...

OKAY SCREW THE FORMALITY.

XD Sorry this chapter was late- I had finals throughout the whole week... ahahaha.

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR in any way. If i did, 1827 or 7227 or 0027 would be canon :**

**Beta: D: BY ME! I'M AN AWESOME BETA -COUGH-**

Enjoy the last installment of _Purely Yours!_

* * *

><p><em>You were mine to start with. We just needed to confirm it, the hard way.<em>

**Chapter 05: The End of This Tale****  
><strong>

-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-

I cradled Natsu in my arms, trying to not look at the beaten mist guardian that was now currently on a white bed, with Dr. Shamal trying to treat him.

"I told you, I don't treat men…" The doctor growled out, making Ietsuna sigh.

He only glared at the doctor for a few moments, before Dr. Shamal gave up and started treating the debauched mist guardian.

I and Ietsuna stayed there, until midnight, before red eyes opened again. Ietsuna told me that I didn't need to stay there with him, but I insisted that I wanted to know why Mukuro had been so weird the other day.

Natsu had now fallen asleep, and was beside Mukuro, purring gently. Soon, the pineapple-haired illusionist had woken up, placing his hand over his head and groaning slightly. I ran over to his side, and patted his back, making sure that he didn't fall over.

"Mukuro." Ietsuna's sharp words cut through the depressing atmosphere.

One red eye opened warily and blinked. "Kufu. What is it, Ietsuna?"

Not backing down from the harsh gaze, Ietsuna asked, "Mukuro, what happened? Honestly, I don't know why you even wanted to hurt someone like Tsuna in the first place."

Mukuro snickered, and then coughed. "K-kufu. That's because I didn't want poor Tsuna-chan being torn in two between you two beasts. Did you not see how much the poor dear has suffered already? Don't make it harder on him than it already is…" he trailed off, looking towards me for confirmation.

I blinked quickly, not believing my ears. Someone had noticed? I brought my hand up to my cheek, to the scratch that Mukuro had inflicted only a few hours ago. It was only a small one, and it didn't need to be treated. It wasn't major, but I could feel through it, that Mukuro was honest, and there were no false words from his mouth. Looking over my shoulder, I gauged Ietsuna's reaction. His eyes were downcast, and his mouth was trembling slightly.

"Sorry… Tsuna." He whispered, and I wouldn't have heard it if I wasn't listening so intently.

I shook my head, and replied in a hushed tone, "No, it's not your fault…"

Mukuro then laughed again, in that creepy tone of his. "Kufu, you should leave soon, Ietsuna. Your missions will be overdue~"

This seemed to snap Ietsuna out of his sad mien, and he quickly strolled to the door, and dismissed us with a quick wave. "See you soon love- be ready for tomorrow!" he called to me, and I smiled, returning his gesture.

A blue eye scanned over my form critically, and I found myself back in a saddened mode after Mukuro asked in a normal voice, "Tsuna-chan. Is this what you really want?"

Images flashed through my head, all of Hibari. Us together, holding hands, kissing softly, and my heart beating rapidly.

Hibari.

Kyouya?

The words found themselves on my lips and I found myself murmuring them, and the other person in the room chuckled, as if knowing my answer already.

"You should be more true to yourself, Tsuna-chan."

I buried my head into the bed covers, mentally agreeing with the illusionist.

"I really should…"

-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-

Dr. Shamal glared at the ruined bed, mentally groaning at all the dried blood left behind due to the mist guardian. The figure had left with Tsuna-chan, seemingly heading towards their own respective rooms. The doctor then started cleaning up, clearing the bed, and placing the ruined bedsheets in the laundry basket, forgotten.

The doctor then continued on with his work, not noticing another dark figure looming behind him until a sharp object was pressed against his neck.

"You _will _put this beside the Vongola hier's medicine when he comes today, needing your assistance. Force him to eat it along with his medicine, saying that the medicine needs food to continue its way to the stomach." A dark bottle filled with a rough fruit was thrust into his open hand.

Sweat gathered upon one point on the doctor's head, and he quickly realized that the voice belonged to no one in the Vongola Kingdom. He knew everyone there.

The voice was filled with venom and distrust, but the sharp object against his neck made him think otherwise.

"Understood?" The sharp object pressed into his neck, just a little bit, so that blood dripped out.

"U-Understood." Shamal's voice came out stuttered and muffled, the doctor himself not believing what was happening.

Shamal did not even try to betray the voice's orders.

He knew.

He was somewhere in this castle, watching him intently, making sure of every one of the doctor's moves. Anything he did, or would do, was being monitored by the voice that had almost killed him a moment before.

Being a doctor, did he know when the person behind him left. But his gaze was still somewhere in the room, almost daring the doctor not to follow its orders.

But, how did the voice know that Ietsuna was going to be injured that day?

His hand clenched around the bottle, quickly realizing what the contents were.

It appeared to be a simple apple, one that was blood red, and pure. Nothing seemed wrong with it. But he remembered the voice's words.

"_Don't eat it. Or you won't be able to complete your task."_

He shuddered. There was probably a heightened amount of a certain chemical in that apple. Quickly scanning through his memory, he detected the right one.

_Cyanide. _

However, cyanide was found in apple seeds, and he knew that there was only one kingdom advanced enough to insert the deadly substance into growing apples. Visibly shuddering, he sat down on a cushioned chair and went over his choices.

One. Don't give it to the prince. That would end up in him being killed.

Two. Give it to the prince. He wouldn't be killed then, but the prince would.

Three. Dispose of the container. That would end up with him being killed.

It seemed that in every possible decision he could make, someone would end up dead.

He hurried his face into his hands, his back shuddering with tension.

What could he do?

-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-

As predicted, Ietsuna came back in tatters that morning, with blood splattered all over his clothes and his eyes shadowed, his breathing ragged. As the worn out prince passed through the hallway, Hibari Kyouya noted with a smirk that he was heading towards the doctor's office, as planned. He took one more glance at the peaceful visage that Tsuna had upon his face and stalked the Vongola heir. He smiled happily, knowing that the battle was going to end soon.

He saw the doctor try to conceal his worry upon his face, and fed the prince an apple before pouring in some medicine. Then, the foolish person ran to the bathroom, not wanting to see the face of young prince.

The Namimori Prince kept himself in the shadows, knowing that it was only 2 in the morning, and that the sun had not risen yet. Moonlight streamed through the window, reflecting off of the Vongola Prince's nose and bounced off his red lips. After just a minute of watching the prince, Hibari already noticed a few things.

Ietsuna was breathing slightly faster, his breaths coming out in pants. He then noticed that his breathing became more labored, and that was holding his head in his hand. Ietsuna then held his chest tightly, his eyes wrinkled in concentration. Anyone who saw the prince in that state would say that he was probably suffering from some kind of cardiac arrest.

But Hibari knew better.

Clicking his tongue once, he walked into the room, aware that he would be seen to anyone, especially that idiotic doctor if he came in now. He stood directly in front of Ietsuna's bed, making sure that the prince registered him there before moving even closer.

Ietsuna gasped out, "Y-you-" before his face twisted in pain, and the hand on his chest fell.

Hibari only picked up the remains of the apple, and tossed it outside the window, light reflecting against the bite marks.

There were no words spoken since there was only one living person in that room.

The other had fallen, a frown upon his face.

-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-

I woke up with a start, feeling a sense of dread overtake my system.

Trying to shake it off, I smiled brightly at Hibird and Natsu, who were on my bookshelf, the two engaged in a staring contest. Hibird was chirping sadly, and Natsu seemed to have understood the bird. However, I obviously did not know bird-language or I would've chirped in too.

Today was my wedding... with Ietsuna.

A spark of happiness found itself within my chest, and I giggled happily at the thought. Throwing off my covers, I slapped myself in the face when I realized it was only six in the morning.

It was raining outside.

That didn't matter though, because it seemed that there was someone already at the door, waiting for my wake.

"H-Hime…" Gokudera stuttered out, coming into the room with dried tears visible on his face.

I instantly took on a cautious stance. What in the world had happened that made Gokudera cry?

Not trusting my voice, I nodded.

"I-Ietsuna… he…" his emerald eyes flashed with hate, making me gasp in surprise.

"What is it…?" I asked gently, my own voice wavering.

"… You should see for yourself, Hime." Not even bothering to change my clothes, Gokudera tugged on my hand, leading me down the stairs. I found myself mesmerized by the familiar building, only now recognizing some patterns on the walls, and the smell of tears draped across the castle.

What had happened?

Maids and servants all around had mournful looks upon their faces, and even the guardians were all gathered around, all wearing black uniforms.

No…

I caught onto something. Someone must've died, right? My head instantly thought it was Nono, and I cried inwardly for his death.

It was Nono, right? Nono… nono…

The usual happy white castle was streamed with black roses, and even the leaves seemed to be a darker green, not revealing their usual sheen. I glanced around again, seeing that, for a fact, _everybody _was wearing the color black. I almost felt happy when I saw a servant come out of his quarter wearing a hint of white on his collar, but was then slapped by a nearby maid, telling him something quickly. His usual expressionless face turned to one of horror, and of sadness almost instantly.

I felt myself snap back to reality when Gokudera tightened his hold on my wrist. "E-Eto… Gokudera-kun. Where is Hibari-san?"

Seeing how Gokudera shook his head and replied with a "I don't know where that bastard is" look, I decided to leave the matter alone. He was probably leading me towards Nono's chamber, but I found myself wondering where the heck where we were going after we had passed it.

Then, my eyes clicked forward, noticing that we were heading in the direction the royal garden was.

The sight was horrifying.

The usual lilies were dark brown, and all of the roses seemed to have black spray paint thrown upon them. Even the normal flowers, not just the roses, had been clouded with black, and I felt myself blanch at how dark and depressing the scene looked. I bet many people were beat up over Nono's death. The raindrops were falling off of the plants with a _drip drip_, not even taking the time to make a delicate _ping_.

I felt myself feeling lighter when I saw a pathway of red and orange roses leading up towards an elevated platform. Smiling happily that this must be an indication of where to go, my smile was almost immediately crushed when I saw what lay at the end of the colorful trail.

My knees dropped, and I couldn't support my weight anymore. I could feel distinctly that Gokudera was expecting this, and wrapped his hands around my waist, supporting me, and leading me towards that sad figure on the platform.

I didn't care that my clothes were soaked. I didn't care that my boots were all muddied, and that there was probably some mud on the edges of my nightgown too.

I let my tears drop, drop onto his porcelain face, the face that was covered with blood, _his blood. _I clutched my hair, feeling the pain register in my brain, telling me that this was real.

Burying my face into his still sweet smelling hair, the hair that had not lost its smell yet, I let out an anguished scream.

I didn't care what the people around me thought, their heads turning towards me. I only cared for one thing that was in front of me.

Who? Who could have done this?

Trembling, my hand cupped the side of his cold, _cold as ice_ skin, and I wiped away the tears _from me_ off his face. My tears? Or the rain? I couldn't tell.

Gokudera's hand was on my shoulder, lifting me up, to look at his face. I asked harshly, the best I could, "How did he die?"

"Apnea… from what we concluded. Something or someone either strangled him to death, or something. Nono wouldn't let us conduct research on his body." Gokudera's cracked, showing how shocked he was, and that he was right beside me, feeling the horror seep in on us.

I traced the cold skin, down to his neck. There were no hand marks.

What happened?

-o~~ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~o-

I looked at the clock again. It was ten, and the rain outside had increased, making a thunderstorm. I was informed that Hibari and Nono were in a meeting, and apparently, Hibari didn't want me to negotiate this time.

He said, he'd do it himself.

People found this weird, since the Namimori Prince never gave anyone the pleasure of negotiating with him in an official situation.

Hibird was chirping a melancholy tune, and Natsu was curled up, into a little ball.

Whenever I tried petting him, he would only growl unhappily. I frowned.

Then, for the first time ever, I put on a black dress.

Making sure that it was tied well, I walked downstairs cautiously, not wanting to trip in my high heels. Surprisingly, being in dresses now didn't bother me. They didn't cross my mind anymore.

I tripped.

Feeling tears on my face, I wiped them off with the sleeve of my dress, and continued onto the conference room across the hallway. When I finally reached there, I just sat down against the side of the door, and waited for any sounds inside to be heard.

There were no disruptive sounds, and my eyes widened as I realized Hibari was actually talking.

Nono's tone was sad, anyone could tell that.

I felt myself looking at the door in disbelief when Nono chuckled, and Hibari only "hmphed" in response. How could they laugh at this crucial point in time?

Standing up suddenly, I realized that the meeting was done, and that there were footprints, clicking across the room, and rebounding against the darkened walls-

And the door opened, revealing _him._

He grabbed my arm, and for once, didn't smirk. Instead his eyes were also cast down, and I couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"We, _us, _we're getting married today, in favor of the Vongola." He looked at my face expectantly, as if waiting to see my reaction.

"Basically, I'm filling in for Ietsuna," a muffled voice continued.

I slapped his hand, screaming, _whispering, _"Don't say _that name._"

His eyes showed no surprise, and he nodded. "Tsunayoshi. Marry me."

Nodding, I accepted my fate.

The wedding was quick and fast, and took place at the same time as the original wedding was planned. To me, it wasn't much of a wedding, since there were so many people it made me feel like I was attending a party. But then again, weren't parties supposed to be happy and cheerful?

The mood now was opposite of that.

I tore my gaze away from the crowd, and started marching down the elegantly decorated hallway, almost tripping on my long white dress.

My heart was pounding, despite the sadness that the crowd had taken in. The rain was still pouring, hitting objects outside with a sad _plink._

"_Do you… Hibari Kyouya, take Sawada Tsunayoshi…"_ The priest had read.

Perhaps I was out of it, but I know for a fact, there was a faint smirk on Hibari's face.

"_I do."_ I heard the words whisper out of his lips, making me tremble.

"_And do you, Sawada Tsunayoshi…"_

I tried to make my words as firm as possible. I know though, my lips were shaking, and I couldn't concentrate. I must've said something though, because then the priest said, "You may kiss the bride."

The roar of the crowd surprised me, going from a melancholy state to a happy, yet outraged one.

Confetti was flying everywhere, and suddenly, some people ripped some of the black decorations off and replaced them with happier colors.

They may have been trying to make the atmosphere a bit happier to bear, and for some reason-

It worked.

Before I knew it, Hibari's lips were off of mine, and I smiled remorsefully, sad that I hadn't made the kiss last longer.

Our wedding kiss.

And then, I was slightly aware that a ring, a beautiful ring, had been slipped on my finger. One that as so bright it burned my eyes.

It was a golden hue, one that reminded me of _his _eyes.

Hibari's was a blackened diamond, suited to his cold character.

He kissed the top of my hair, and smiled.

Crying, I buried my face into his shoulder, and he carried me bridal style down the black, black carpet.

We were in the garden now, and my dress was drenched. I didn't care that is was transparent, I didn't care that other people could probably see the lacy undergarments that I wore, and I certainly did not care that I was sobbing so much that I stained Hibari's shirt.

I tried my best not to notice the irritated look on my now husband's face, and he kissed the tears off of my eyes, brushing a lock of my drenched hair out of my eyes. Tears were blurring my vision, and I couldn't see, oh-

His voice brought me out of cloudy thoughts.

"You, do you understand? You're only mine."

I looked at him wearily, tears blocking my vision and falling off like dewdrops. Blinking slightly, I found myself unable to look away from his heated gaze.

"Remember what I told you?"

Words were coming out from my lips, slipping out, and I didn't realize it myself. "Yes, I'm yours…" was squeezed out of my quivering mouth, which was soon captured by his pair of lips.

_"Purely Yours."_

_Do you see it now?_

_You were mine all along._

**-†****THE END****†-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: GAHA, this is the last chapter, and the shortest too… I wrote this all in one day… LOL**

**O^O**

I appreciate all of your support on my first fanficcu upload for KHR! *hugs everyone- I wonder who made it to the end? Haha! (This was kinda a short fic, HAHA)

Sorry for the late update… my parents were being uber b8tches.

**Thank you so much, fictionreader18 x3!**

Without your support, I probably wouldn't have finished…

Thankyouthankyouthankyou!

XD I'm wondering if I should post up an epilogue! It'll probably be very short, only 1k words o

Anyways, time to brainstorm for that 7227 fanficcu...

I hope you guys enjoyed the final installment of _Purely Yours!_


End file.
